New School, New Boys!
by GreekLia
Summary: Sakura moves to a new school, where she meets Sasuke. What happens when they get together. But will things change when they get some unexpected news from their mothers? mostly SasuxSaku rated for later chapters.
1. Sakuras first day

New school, New boys (rated T)

CHAPTER 1- Sakura's first day!

I do not own naruto!

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Grrrrrrr! I hate this stupid alarm clock" yelled a groggy Sakura as she climbed out of bed. "Man, it's my first day of school and I'm not gonna know anybody!" Sakura complained as she took a shower, dried her hair, and got dressed in the outfit she had picked out last night. "I must say I look pretty darn good, for a girl who got dressed in 30 minutes."

"Sakura come downstairs for breakfast right now or else you're going to late for the bus!" "alright alright mother I'm coming!" Sakura quickly grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs where her little "freshman" (ahem, you can guess whats gonna happen) brother was already at the table eating a big stack of pancakes. "Hey Sakura" Mani said with his mouth all filled with pancakes and maple syrup dripping from his mouth. "ewwwwwww that's gross! Don't talk with your mouth full Mani or else you're never going to get a girlfriend!"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"SAKURA! MANI! THE BUS IS HERE HURRY UP!" "oh my gosh, hurry up Mani were going to miss the------- AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Immediately Mani pulled Sakura off ofher seat. "Hey! Whats the big idea!" Mani pointed to the bus that was driving away. It had obviously gotten tired of waiting for them and drove off. And Mani saw it out of the window."AHHHHHHHH The bus is leaving!" Sakura and Mani started sprinting as fast as they could, and I mean if the track coach could have seen them he would have signed them up in a flash.

Now while Sakura and Mani are running for the bus (something I'm sure we all have done)

(On the bus)

Chit chat chit chat

"Hey! Uchiha, you better give me back my beanie or else I'll--------" "or else you'll what" Sasuke said in his usual emotionless tone. "I'll-- I'll" Naruto couldn't do anything, but suddenly he sawtwo figures getting closer. One looked liked a girl with long pink hair and the other looked like a boy with short moss green hair. "Hey is someone running for the bus?" Sasuke doesn't normally pay attention to what Naruto says when he takes his beanie from him, but today something told him to turn around. So Sasuke looked, and sure enough there were two kids running for the damn bus. "hahahahahaha" Sasuke laughed "that's not funny Sasuke! Who knows how long they have been running!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke for being so heartless. "I know that's what makes it so funny." "Errrrrrrrrrrrr" Naruto just turned around to go talk to the bus driver about the two kids running for the bus.

Meanwhile

"How much longer do we have run for?" Mani was complaining. He was wondering why somebody on the bus hasn't seen them already, because they were so close to the bus they could almost touch it. "I don't know Mani. But if somebody doesn't see ussoon we are going to walk the rest of the way"

"ummmmmmm, excuse me Mr. Bus Driver" Naruto had to admit he was nervous. He had never talked to the bus driver before. He had never known anybody who did "Yes what do you want?" _well he seem nices._ "uhhhh, did you know that there are two kids running for the bus?" Naruto asked and then turned to see Sasuke giggling a little to himself. "What? Two kids, running?" The bus driver seemed confused. _What! You can't you understand english, yes I said two kids running for the bus._ "uhhhh yeah there's a girl and boy running behind the bus." "hmmmmmm must be the new kids, yea know I waited for them but they didn't come out. I even honked my horn." _New kids hmmmmm _Naruto thought about this for a moment (I know I know I'm interrupting I'm sorry but I have to say this, Naruto thinking….. this doesn't happen everyday guys!)"New kids? What new kids?" Naruto asked the bus driver. "The family that moved into Kara's house. They apparently have two kids. One girl who's is in the 11th grade and one boy who is a freshman." _That means the girl is our grade_ "Oh and um don't you think you should stop the bus now?" Naruto asked very calmly "huh? Ohhh I didn't realize I haven't stopped it yet." The bus driver pulled over, only to open the door to avery worn out and sweating looking Sakura and Mani. "hehehe Sorry about that if had known you two were running for the bus sooner I would have stopped." " Oh it's ok." Replied Sakura out of breath from running. Many of the kids were a bit surprised that she and her brother could keep up with the bus for such a long distance. Basically the only one they knew of that could do that was Sasuke and he wasn't really paying attention. He was planning his next attempt on how to get Naruto's beanie away from him because somehow during all the commotion he got it away from him! (hmmmmm no Naruto is not stronger than Sasuke!) So Sakura finally got school, she already had her schedule because she got in the mail before she started. Before she went to her class she made sure that Mani got to his class alright. "Alright, this is your classroom Mani, have fun!" "Ok I'll meet you out front by the cafeteria at the end of the day, to go to the bus ok." yelled Mani as Sakura ran off to find her classroom "Ok!"

Meanwhile in Sakuras classroom Sasuke was running away from Naruto with (guess what……that's right!) "Uchiha give me my beanie right now!" Naruto was running as fast as he could but he just couldn't match the speed of the star track runner. Sasuke just ran to the door when Sakura opened it. **BOOM!** Sakura and Sasuke both crashed to the floor. All of the girls flung to Sasuke. "Oh my gosh Sasuke are you alright!" "Here let me help you Sasuke." "No me" "No I want to help him" Suddenly it turned into a girl war zone. Sasuke picked himself up and with an emotionless face walked over to Sakura (who is still on the ground by the way) and held out his hand "Are you ok?" Suddenly the entireclassroom froze even the girls. "um, I—well…. Yes" and she took Sasuke's hand he helped her up. The entire classroom stood with their mouths open. They had never seen Sasuke be nice to a girl before. But something about Sakura made Sasuke feel ……. well different.

**FLASHBACK: **

Suddenly the bus stopped. A pink haired girl and a moss green haired boy could be seen getting on the bus. "Sorry about that. If I had known you two were running sooner, I would have stopped." "It's Ok." replied the pinked haired girl. Sasuke stared at the girl. She had pink hair and Jade eyes. She was wearing a red outfit (her usual outfit from Naruto) and she was obviously very protective of….who is that? her ……brother? But he is just guessing he doesn't know for sure yet. Maybe he should threaten Naruto to ask her for him. _Hmmmmmm Naruto's already flirting with her, hehehe looks like her brother doesn't like him._ Naruto was making friends withSakura and Mani had a dirty look on his face. Sasuke was jealous, he wanted to be next to her and yet…….. he didn't know why. He wanted to get close to her, to touch her. He decided then and there that he was going to do what he had forbid himself to do. He was going to befriend a girl.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Back in the classroom Sasuke walked over and sat down at his desk. Sakura is still confused why people are frozen like that? Haven't they ever seen somebody help another up before? **SLAM! **The frozen students jumped, and Kakashi entered the classroom. "Attention class! We have a new student please come to the front…….please where are…..you!…..ahhh there you are….. come the front please and introduce yourself." Sakura was scared this was her 7th school she was used to kids reacting when she told them her necessary precaution.

END OF CHAPTER

Please I need help...What shouldI make Sakuras "necessary precaution" be?


	2. Sakura

I do not own Naruto!

**Nica510:** Thanks for review! This is my very first fanfic so I want to make sure that it is good. And I understand if you could you couldn't help me with finding a hehe "precaution" the type of epilepsy that I used, I actually got the idea because I have it.

**fRenZ4EveR:** Thanks so much for the review!

**SKYBLUE1010:** Thanks so much for reading my story! I tried to make as good as possibly could (I'm not that good at writing stories) please keep reading!

**sugarhyper chick 27120:** hehehehe your review made me laugh I think the bribe and hypnotism worked:o)

**sasukerocks:** (yes sasuke does rock) sorry hehe here is more for you to read!

**neon kun: **Thanks for trying for trying to help in my need in finding a necessary precaution. If I ever need help in other stuff I'll be sure to ask you!

**babykitty2270: **"necessary precaution" as in there is something wrong with her. Of course I will try to add all of those couples for you! And add more of Sakura and Sasuke which I was going to do in the first place!

**CHAPTER 2- Sakura**

She was starting to sweat now. Sakura did not want to tell her classmates.

_What is the big deal everyone reacts the same. _

**Yeah but if you tell them then they won't like you!**

_Who are you? _

**I'm you're inner mind and I'm saying don't tell them cuz then you won't have any friends.**

By this time Sakura had been up at the front for just about 15 minutes arguing with her inner self about whether to tell her classmates about her "precaution." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then a Sakura. "psssssst hay Sasuke is she like ever going to say something, or are we going just sit here all day?" Naruto was getting very impatient, Sasuke just……..well lets just he ….didn't care. Naruto made somewhat of a "grrrrr" sound when Sasuke didn't answer and went to go talk to Hinata since they were quote in quote going out. But Sasuke didn't notice he was to busy looking at Sakura who seemed to be quite distracted with something in her head.

_Should I tell them? I'm going to tell them._

**Nooooooooooooooooo**

"ummmmm, Oh sorry, I couldn't find what I was going to say. Anyway my name is Sakura Haruno and I just wanted to let all of you know that I have Epilepsy. It's not like the major kind where people's seizures are out of control. Mine is less major where I just sort blank out and miss stuff."

"……" silence

_ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**I told you not to tell them**

_But it's a part of me and I would just end up by telling them all separately anyways_

**But now your not gonna have any friends**

_Hmmmmmmm………. go away_

Sakura went back to seat. It seemed as though the only person who was not surprised with this was Kakashi-Sensei but he had been informed before she arrived. Sasuke thought to himself. _This doesn't change anything; it just means that she is unique._ "psssssst Sasuke" Naruto was talking a lot to Sasuke today. That doesn't happen a lot and he was getting very annoyed. "What do you want weirdo, unless you are permanently going to give that thing you call a hat. I don't see any reason why you or any body _besides her_ should be talking to me." "I just wanted to know if I could borrow a pencil."

"errrrrrrrrrrr so annoying take it and leave me alone!"

**In Mani's Classroom**

"Ok class we have a new student. Will you please come to the front" Mani cautiously walked to the front of the classroom. But it looked as though it was never ending. "Gosh what is this The Shining?" hehe quote from Uptown girls ""Please introduce yourself to the class." God his teacher was scary. She looked liked Mrs. Frankenstein. Seriously I mean this woman needed a major hair job. Alright so besides the fact that Mani was seriously freaked out. There was this really cute girl all the way in the back. Whose name was Sammy. Mani couldn't stop looking stop looking at her. She was so pretty. She had brown hair with amethyst eyes. Now Mani by this time has been staring at Sammy for about 2 minutes straight. "Hello Mani??? Are you there? Knock knock hits him on the head." "huh? Wha….." "AHAHAHAHA" the whole class erupted with laughter. Mani was turning beat red. He had never done anything so embarrassing in his entire life. _Man she is never gonna like me now._ But what Mani didn't know was that Sammy thought that he was really cute and notices him looking at her.

BING!

BING!

BING!

**Still in Mani's Class**

"Whew I'm glad that's over!" Mani had started to walk over to the cafeteria where he was to met Sakura, when he felt a light tug on his arm. He turned around to see Sammy's face. "uhhhhh…….heheh hi" Mani was very nervous when talking to girls. This was his first crush and he really wanted to make it work. "Hi, I noticed that you looking at me today in class." "Oh yeah sorry about that." Mani was really seriously embarrassed. "It's ok; I was just wondering if you did it for any specific reason?" "uhhhhhh" _wow did she just ask me if I like her?_ "ummmm……. Well I do kind of like you." Right when he said that he liked her, her face light up. "REALLY!!" "ummmm yeah, but I understand if you don't like me too---" "no no no, I do like you. I think your really nice and I think when you blush it's really cute." When she said that Mani blushed and she giggled a little to her self. Mani asked her if she wanted to come with him to meet his sister. She just so happened to be staying after school so joined him.

**At Sakura's class **

"Yes! Class is over I can go home! Gosh what a day. I ran for the bus, had to tell my entire class that I have epilepsy, and I HAVE TONS OF HOMEWORK!" Sakura didn't notice the figure that was coming up behind right when she said that. "I can help you want." "Huh?" Sakura jumped and turned at the same time, only to be facing an emotionless Sasuke with a 'whoa where did you learn how do that' look "Hey you're that guy I ran into today before class." "Wow you're so observant" "Hey! I just made a comment!" "Ok ok gosh you don't have to get all lunatic on me, all I said was I could help you with your homework" "Huh? Oh really! That would be so great!" suddenly Sakura realized something she still didn't know wow the students were looking at her when he helped her up today in class. "Hey, Can I ask you something?" "Hmmm" Sasuke had no idea what she could possibly be asking him unless it had to do with the homework. "Why was everybody staring at me when you helped me up today?" Sasuke's eyes got very wide; he wasn't expecting her to ask him this. He certainly didn't want to answer it. "uhhhh…….because they" "SAKURA!!"_ saved_ Sasuke thought. "Hey little bro, I thought I said meet by the cafeteria." "I know I know but I wanted you to meet someone." Sakura looked at the girl standing next to her brother. _She's very pretty _she thought to herself. _Hmmmmmm my little brother has good taste. _"Her name is Sammy. Sammy this is sister Sakura" "Hi it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." "Sakura do you think mom would mind if Sammy came over." "Ummmm Mani" "Yeah I sort of have to stay after for something but I can over after ok." "Oh ok, so do you think Sammy can come over Sakura?" "It should be fine" "hmmmmmm hey Sakura who is this" _Oh my gosh I totally forgot about……… um what's his name? _Sakura just realized that not only had she totally ignored the raven haired boy, but she didn't even know his name! "Uhhhh this is……um well funny story actually." Sasuke was having fun watching her trying to explain why she didn't know his name. (He knows that she doesn't know his name by the way) "So I ran into him and he helped me up and then the teacher came in so I never really caught his name, and well……." "so you don't know his name." Mani said very coolly. "hehehe no" "Well don't you think you better find out" Mani whispered very quietly in her ear. Sakura gulped she turned to face Sasuke who was laughing in his head. He found this all to be very funny. "Ummmmm hi so uhhhh, well you see" "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" "Huh?" _Did he hear the whole conversation? Oh my gosh how embarrassing! _"Uhhhh so I'm guessing our conversation." "Yup" "hehehe I feel like such a dork." "Well, you could make it up by telling me more about yourself. I mean since you're new and such." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he actually being nice to her. Was he asking to………….be her friend? " Uhhhh well….see" Sasuke stared at her, she looked so cute when she didn't know what to say. "Hey Sakura!" "Hmmmmm" Sakura and Sasuke turned around only to meet by a blonde hair blue eyed annoying Naruto and his quiet, shy girlfriend Hinata. "Grrrrrrrr what do you want weirdo." Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling hurt at what he said to him. "Sasuke that wasn't very nice" Sakura said with a very girly tone. Yet it seemed to take affect on Sasuke because he turned around to face her with pink cheeks. " Awwwwwww Sasuke and Sakura sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW NARUTO!!!!!!!" Sasuke was now chasing Naruto down the hall, and Naruto bumped Mani who fell and got boiling mad decided to help Sasuke kill Naruto. Hinata walked over to Sakura and Sammy who had their jaws open. Hinata gently popped their jaws up so they closed. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry" Sakura didn't mean to be rude, she was just surprised that guys could be so sensitive. "It's ok I know exactly how you feel, I was that way when I first about Narutos obsession with ramen." "Why? He can't like it that much." Sammy asked. Hinata looked at her. " Ohhhhh trust me he loooooooves ramen!"

**Sasuke & Mani chasing Naruto…..**

"awwww come on guys! I'm sorry1 I didn't mean to run to you Sakura's brother!" Naruto was crying out helplessly. He hoped Hinata would realize how long he was gone and come and help him. "My name is Mani and I don't care! You made me drop my binder and all my stuff!" Mani was now screaming with rage. "And what about me weirdo! Aren't you gonna apologize to me!" Sasuke was red in the face he had never been so mad at Naruto before and Naruto knew it. Mani stopped, "What exactly did he say to you Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto gulped. "hehehe Well since you asked" Sasuke whispered into Mani's ear what Naruto had said to him. Naruto closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO!!!!" Suddenly two figures came out from behind the science classroom door. " AHHHHHHHH!" " Naruto Watch out!"

**A/N: ok so I have a longer chapter this time because I the have the concept of things now! Hmmmmm…. I wonder who came out from behind the doors?? Find out next time!!! And visit my profile!!!**


	3. a visit to Sasuke's house

I do not own Naruto!

**xxArrogancexx: **Thanks for your review!

**KuriousKutiexoxo: **I know it is a cool story! If you have any suggestions to make it better or if you have anything you want me to add like couples or something, then plz let me know!

**Mimi: **Thanks I tried to pick a story line I could actually relate to and that is easy to write about.

**sasukerocks:** Yeah I tried to make Naruto act like he normally he would in the anime. Unfortunately I could only think of Naruto as crazy and annoying in the way as I wrote him. (And thanks for adding me to your fav. list!)

**sportiegrl:** Thanks so much for your review, and for putting me on your alert!(hehehe I feel special now)

**lexy499:** awwww thanks! T hope you like the story and keep on reading!

CHAPTER 3- A visit to Sasukes house

"AHHHHHHHHH" "Naruto watch out!" This whole scene was going in slow motion in front of Mani and Sasuke, As Neji and Tenten came out from the science classroom. Now since Neji has quicker reflexes than Tenten, he saw Naruto and pushed her to the side. "Owwwww Neji! Huh?" Tenten looked at Neji and Naruto on the floor on top of each other. "Get off of me Naruto!" Neji was mad. (**A/N:** Gosh Naruto has a lot of enemies) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was trying to run away from Sasuke and Sakura's brother!" "Sakura? You mean that new girl who moved into Kara's house?" "Yeah" "Well where is she?" Tenten joined in the conversation while helping her boyfriend/hero up. "She's down the hall talking to Hinata." "Naruto! You stupid you couldn't stop yourself from running into to Neji!" "It's alright, as long as Tentens ok, I'm ok." "Awwwwww Neji!" Tenten then jumped on Neji and they started to cuddle."Sasuke, Naruto, Mani!" The girls were catching up to them. Tenten was very eager to meet Sakura. A new student hasn't moved the school in 1 year so she was very eager to make a new friend. "Omg Naruto What did you do?" Sakura was worried, Naruto was her friend and she was afraid that he was hurt. "Naruto you weirdo!...Omg I'm starting to sound like Sasuke." "Hey I don't say it that often!" "Yeah you do" they all said at once. Now Sakura realized that there were two people present that she did not know. "psssst hey Sasuke who are they?" Sakura pointed to Neji and Tenten, who were to busy cuddling witheach other to pay attention. "Oh that's Neji and Tenten. Neji is on the soccer team and Tenten is head of the volleyball team. Hey guys can you stop doing whatever it is you are doing and come over here for a sec!" Neji and Tenten stopped their cuddling session and walked over to where everybody was standing "Sakura this Neji and Tenten, Guys this Sakura and herlittle brother Mani. They just moved here." "It's nice to meet you Sakura! You too Mani! you guys must have moved into Kara's house." Tenten said very excited. Neji and everybody especially Sakura could see she was excited to meet them, and Sakura was excited to meet them too. She was surprised, Sakura didn't expect to meet this many people on her first day of school. "Ummmm, I guess, I know that the family had a girl but I don't know her name." Sakura said answering Tentens question. "Yeah her name is Kara and she used to live in the house you guys moved in into." "Oh ok" "Well Neji and I have to go home now. We'll seeyou guys tomorrow ok?" "Alright see you guys later" _hmmmmm she seems to fitting in quite nicely_. Sasuke was thinking to himself and not even paying attention to people around him. Sakura had called his name three times already and was waving her hand in front of face like a maniac woman. Finally Sasuke came back to reality, "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't see you." "Didn't see me huh? I was standing right in front of you waving my hand." "Well I wasn't paying attention, gosh leave me alone already." "Well excuuuse me I was just wondering when a good time for you would be to help me with my HW" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow (**A/N: **you know when people lift their eyebrows they do that one eyebrow up one eyebrow down thingy) "Buuuuuut I guess you don't wanna talk to me anymore." Sakura was saying this as she was walking away from him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and turned her around on her heel. "We can do it at my house. You can bring your brother and his girlfriend if you want." "Really? Thanks because my mom isn't home and he isn't allowed to stay home by himself." "What time does your dad get home?" "Oh……. my dad doesn't live with us. He left when I was little. Five years old to be exact. I…….. haven't seen him since." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." "No its ok I've sort of gotten used to it. Besides my mom, my brother, and I have tons of fun together! I wouldn't have it any other way." "Alright well it's already 4:30 if were gonna get anything done we better go now." "Ok let me go get my brother and then we can go ok." "Ok don't take to long" "I'm just going around the corner, I'll be right back." Sasuke watched her turn the corner. Then 2 minutes later he saw a figure of pink appear with twopeople following behindand one looked very angry. "What? You don't wanna go to my house kid. "I'm not a kid and no I don't!" "Oh I see how it is, Alright everyone lets go"

**Parking Lot…..**

Sakura walked with Sasuke to the parking lot. He stopped by a green Lamborghini. Sakuras mouth dropped halfway to her thigh. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled to himself. He walked over to her and slowly pushed her jaw up so it connected with her mouth. "Do you like my car Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. He loved to toy with her, even though he just met her. He loved to see her blush when he said something to embarrass her. "Huh? Oh hehehe yeah uh hehe" Sasuke smirked.It was getting late soeverybody pilled into Sasukes car (**A/N: **cough cough Laborghini) and drove to Sasukes house.

**Sasukes House….**

When they got there Sakura got out, and again her jaw dropped, except this time it dropped all the way down. Mani shook his head. "Sorry about my sisterSasuke, she obviously doesn't know how to be polite." _hehehehe o Sakura you flatter me by doing these things._ Sasuke was thinking to himself. He didn't realize that everybody was waiting for him. "Uhhhhh Sasuke hello, are you there?" "Huh? Oh sorry I was in my one little world for a second." "Yeah we can see that." Mani replied nonchalantly. "Alright enough of this lets go inside." Sasuke was getting tired, it was getting late and if they wanted to get any HW done they had better go inside and do it right now. Sasuke unlocked the door so they could come inside. They followed Sasuke upstairs to his room. But before they could go in a boy a little older than Sasuke walked out of what looked like the kitchen. "Itachi, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at dad's house." "I'm here to visit mother. I have something to discuss with her. Oh wow who are these people?" "These are my friends." Itachi looked at Sasuke and cocked his eyebrow "you have friends" he said sarcastically. "Hey! That's not funny Itachi." Sakura looked like she was about to blow up. Her face was red. But not because she was embaressed, but because she wanted to literally kill Itachi. She couldn't stand him insulting her Sasuke like that. _Wait did I just say my Sasuke? _Sakura didn't care, she had to interject, and she did it right when Itachi was about to say something. "Yeah were his friends, I don't you have anybodyhere with you! So I wouldn't be talking!" Everybody stared at Sakura even Itachi. Girls have never talked to him like that, let alone yell. He has always controlled the way a girl acted in front of him, except this time. "Just because I don't have anybody with me right now doesn't mean I don't have friends." "Oh yeah name me five of your friends" The spotlight was now on Itachi, his face suddenly went from Oh-yeah-I-got-you to Oh-shit. "Well..." Sakura was getting impatient, she knew that he didn't have five friends he could name, let alone come up with five at the moment. "Well…I……uhhhhh" Sasuke looked at his helpless defenseless brother. He had never seen him like this, this was just pathetic! He didn't even havefive friends! Or at least know five names that could at least say to pretend that he had friends. This was low even for Itachi, the fact that he was doing this in front of a girl, and in front of Sakura to be specific! _OMG! He is doing this on purpose!_ Sasuke looked at his brother who had somewhat of a smirk that if you looked really close you couldsee. Sasuke was the one who looked really close and saw. He was furious that he was doing this! _Hehehehehe I know how to get him back._ "So Itachi how is whats her face your girlfriend?" Itachi's eyes shoot open as if somebody had kicked him where (A/N: do I really have to say?). So yeah Itachi was maaaaaaaaaad. He was about to lung at Sasuke when they heard a door open and close. "Sasuke! Are you home?" _That must be mother, why did have to come now? _"Sasuke? Itachi? I know you're home Sasuke I saw your car in the driveway. Same for you Itachi!" "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I guess we had better go downstairs, come little brother." Sasuke just stared at Itachi, he didn't feel like explaining Sakura and her brother and girlfriend to his mother right now. "I said now Sasuke!" Itachi was already halfway down the stairs and Mani and sammy had started to follow him."Ughhh come on Sasuke" Sakura pulled his arm to come downstairs. When they got downstairs Sasuke's mom looked at Sakura and then to Sasuke. "Don't ask mother." "Well who is she dear?" "Ughhhh Mom this is Sakura and her brother Mani, and his girlfriend Sammy. Sakura this is my mom." "Hello Mrs. Uchiha it's nice to meet you." "Oh I'm not married dear. Sasuke's father and I are divorced……So are you two going out?" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both shot open. "Well…….ummmm see...well" _Why isn't he saying were not going out? Is it because he is nervous? Or does he want it to be true?_

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: Is Sasuke falling in love with Sakura? How will her epilepsy fit in with all of this, and will Mani and Sammy's love last? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, it took me a long time to type and my siblings kept on hogging the computer. Please visit my profile! **


	4. where do you live again?

I do not own naruto!... But I wish I did!

**asrmatt (): **Thanks for your suggestion. I do admit, I am not the best writer. I am just a rookie, after all this is my first fanfic!

**darth zatar ():** oooooook

**TristanSkye:** Thanks at least I know somebody liked it!

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz: **Thanks for the review and advice!

**SesshyandRinRokx: **Thanks here's the fourth chapter!

**drakness'-angel: **Thanks here is your update!

CHAPTER 5 – Where do you live again?

"So are you two going out?" Sasuke and Sakuras eyes both shot open.

"Well…….ummmm see"

_Why isn't he saying we're not going out? Is it because he is nervous? Or does he want it to be true?_ Sakura and Sasuke were desperately trying to find an answer to his mother's question. _That was very abrupt. I can't believe she would ask something that personal._ Sasuke was about to give an excuse when…..

"No mother they are not going out"

"Itachi, I never though I'd live to see the day when you would answer a question like that for your brother."

"Well I wouldn't want to be his position anyway, and besides it's true, they ARE just friends RIGHT?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then at Itachi. He could tell that they liked each other by the expression on their faces when his mother asked the question.

"Right" Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time.

Sasuke face was red as tomatoe (**A/N: **wow that's original) and Sakura who was standing right beside him, he was surprised. Her face matched her hair! Sakura was desperately trying to hide her face, she was so embarrassed. She knew Sasuke knew that she liked him.

"Ummm Sasuke it's getting late maybe we should go." _Not MAYBE, we SHOULD go home. Mother gonna have a fit. I didn't even call or anything._ Sakura was nervous now, she really should have called her mom. It was late now, and they haven't done any studying! _Awwwwww rats! Hehehehehehe oh well I guess this means that Sasuke has to come to my house next time to help me!_

"Oh my, it is late. It's passed 7 o'clock. Sasuke, why don't you drive Sakura and her brother and girlfriend home"

"Ok" Sasuke sighed, he had really hoped to spend some alone time with Sakura. Well considering that her brother was gonna be busy with his "girlfriend". _Oh well, maybe next time._ Sasuke picked his keys from the key hook and walked to his car with the others following behind.

"Where do you guys live anyway?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well Sakura and I live at 23145 Kinely Drive and…….. Well I don't where Sammy lives"

All eyes where directed to Sammy. _She looks nervous is she hiding something?_ Mani was trying to think what she could be hiding.

"Soooooooooooooooo"

"so what" Sammy asked like she had absolutely no idea what in hell they were talking about.

"so where do you live?" Sakura asked

"….." all Sakura could here was an awkward silence and the sound of grasshoppers in the background.

"Sammy you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Mani said comforting his girlfriend.

"Well if she wants to go home she will have too" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok I live at……..56341 meno place"

Sasuke stopped the car and looked at her. Sammy just gave him one of those nervous smiles. "So that's why you didn't want to tell us?" Sasuke asked her

Sammy looked out the window "Yeah"

"What? What's wrong with where she lives?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"That's where all the important families live" Sasuke whispered in her ear, trying not to be rude.

"oooooooooh" Sakura understood know, apparently she didn't want to tell because she was embarrassed that she lived in an important neighborhood.

Sakura looked out the window; she had another 15 minutes before they would get to her house. And they still had to drop off Sammy first. After Sasuke dropped Sammy off , Mani got back into the car, and noticed that Sakura was asleep and Sasuke kept on looking at her.

_She looks so………peaceful, wha? What am I saying? I never used to act like this. Hmmmmm maybe he was right_

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke your mother and I are getting a divorce"

"What! What are you talking about a divorce!"

"Son, one day you will find a girl who likes you, and she will like you too. Then you will understand why we must get a divorce. But until then Sasuke you must understand."

"Go to hell"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke has never been normal since that night when his father told him that he and his mother were getting a divorce. Until now, he just can't explain this sudden feeling. Sakura turned around in her seat, Sasuke was pulling into their driveway.

"uhhhh Mani what should we do about Sakura?"

"Hmmmm you wanna grab her, and I'll show you where her room is."

_Grab? Hmmmmmmmmm does he actually mean grab her? NO he wouldn't say that about his own sister you idiot! Right he means pick her up. Got it_

Sasuke picked up Sakura and walked up to the house. HE tried to open the door while holding Sakura at the same time.

"Gosh this isn't as easy as looks, oh noooo!"

Sakura was slipping out from underneath his hands. But the funny thing was that….. she was sleeping through all of this!

"Oh god!"

Sasuke managed to get the door open without dropping Sakura. Although she was getting very heavy, and his arms were getting numb. When he got in the house he noticed that he had no idea where Mani went.

"Oh shit, this is just wonderful. I bet I'm gonna have to look for room. Im gonna lay her down. I'll turn and he'll be there in my face wondering what I was doing. Just like in the movies"

Sasuke walked up the stairs. To his right there was a pink door that said "SAKURA" and a white door that said "MANI"

"Geeee I wonder which room is hers?" he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

He opened the door to her room. This was easier this time because it was opened slightly already. He looked around her room, it wasn't like a normal girl's room…… it wasn't _pinky._ All she had in her room was her bed (of course) a desk with a computer on it, a nightstand, and a dresser with some pictures on it.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed, and was looking at the pictures when he heard the doors screeching sound hit his ears.

Sasuke whipped around, what the heck……………

**SasukeLuver678: I'm sorry I know I didn't add anything about her epilepsy in this chapter. But I will in the next one, I promise. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, and I'm sorry! But my stinky parents took away my internet so I'm using the family computer and my siblings are always on it, so can never write! I hope this chapter was better for everyone! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. huh?

I do not own Naruto! But I really wish I did!

**FriendofNaruto (): **Yeah man, now you get to see what happens!

**tIsH (): **Thanks I'll try and work on that a little.

**SKYBLUE1010: **Here's your update!

**Sasukerocks: **hehehe I'm not gonna tell you! You're gonna have to read and find out! And thanks for the review I appreciate it.

**drakness'-angel: **hmmmmm is it Mani? I don't know. Yes I do agree Sasuke is the smartest person in the anime! Thanks for the review

**lexy499 (): **yes I know don't you just love my original story writing! Hehehe just kidding, thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it!

**BloodRuby: **oh I shall keep writing, until the end!

**sakura angel59: ** well you will find out in this chapter! Ill try and add more stuff about her epilepsy!

CHAPTER 5- huh?

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed, and was looking at the pictures when he heard the doors screeching sound hit his ears.

Sasuke whipped around, what the heck……………AAAAAAHHHHHH! AS he screamed Sakura's eyes shot open. Two people including Mani ran into her room only to be met by something warm and fuzzy.

"GET IT OFF A MEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed as he flung his arms around trying to get whatever it was in his face, off. Sakura had the look of worry as she ran toward Sasuke.

"Omg! I am so sorry Sasuke!" Sakura said as she pulled off her cat while Sasuke stared her trying to get his precious air that had been so stubbornly stolen from him.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said as he glared at the so called "cat" who basically tried to kill him.

"This is Tabby, she is our cat. Sorry about what she did to you. She tends to get…… well, a little overprotective."

"tsh a little"

When Sasuke said this he noticed that Mani and somebody else were in the room with him. She was much older and looked like Sakura only she had brown hair and darker green eyes. _I'm guessing that's her mother, hmmmm she looks just like Sakura except she has brown darker eyes and she is older……much older._

"Oh Sasuke this is my mom, mom this is Sasuke, I met him today at school."

"Hello Sasuke it's nice to meet you, very nice indeed"

"Mom what time is it?" Sakura asked her mother.

_Why does she need to know right now?_

"Its 8:30 dear I was going to let you sleep but seeing as you're awake."

"It's alright I don't mind doing the laundry." Sakura and Mani left the room, thus leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura's mother.

"So Sasuke is there a last name that goes with that?"

_Why is she so curious about my name? Duh she's ALONE with me! It's attack of the killer mom._

"Uchiha"

"Really, hmmmm…….. interesting. Are you going out with anybody?"

_Who does this lady think she is? Asking such questions, she doesn't even know me!_

"Well, that's not really any of your business, I don't mean to rude but why are asking me these questions?"

"Let me ask you a question, and excuse me if you find this rather uncomfortable. How do you feel about Sakura?"

Sasukes eyes widened. _How do I feel about who? Sa- Sakura….. Is she serious, ok now she has crossed the line!_

"Well?"

"Well, I don't know, I just met her today. How am I supposed to know how I feel about her, and why are you asking me this?"

"You may not know, but I do"

"wh- what is that supposed to mean?"

"You find out soon enough" Sakura's mom left the room, along with a very confused Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasukes house……**

"So Itachi, to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"You are aware of Sasukes arrangement, right?" Itachi looked at his mother, as expecting an answer as "Of course I do! Do you think I'm an idiot?" just so he could say "why yes" because well he is just like that. Instead he got a…

"Yes, the one your father made with the Harunos. I must say I was quite surprised to see her here. Do you think he knows?"

"No he doesn't know, that I do know for certain. However there is something I need to tell you." Itachi looked to the ground. He knew what he was about to say would tear his mothers heart out. His mother saw this look in his eyes, a look she hasn't seen since….

"Itachi….. What's wrong?"

"Mother he's dying."

Her eyes shot almost up to her forehead. They filled all the way up with tears. Itahci spoke again.

"Mother, I know you didn't want to divorce. You just did it for the sake of the clan. But it's killing father. He's dying of lung cancer because of it!"

"lu-lung cancer, you mean…..he's smoking again"

"yes after the divorce he got so stressed with life he couldn't handle it anymore, so he did the only thing he knew would calm him down…….smoking, and now he's dying."

His mother sniffled a little and then spoke to her son

"I must go to him. Itachi please watch over your brother. For the your fathers sake and the clans……..please if we are to have any hope of survival. We must make sure those two have a future."

"Of course, I know the arrangement, unlike Sasuke. I will make sure everything goes alright."

"Ok I shall be on my way now, goodbye Itachi."

"Goodbye mother" (**A/N:** ohh sounds like he's actually saying goodbye)

**A week later……..**

"OOOOOOOK everybody who is ready to learn some algebra 2!"

Everybody groans, including Sakura and Sasuke. Math is Sasuke worst subject. He kinda well…..lets just say he not the best at best at it.

Sasuke looked at the worksheet that they were supposed to working on. _What the hell is this! AAAAAHHHH I don't understand this at all! Hmmmmmm looking looking for somebody to help me. Aha_

Sasuke looked at Sakura working on her worksheet. _Damn_…. She was zipping through the worksheet no problem! _Ok I think I just found my helper. _Sasuke walked up to her and sat down in the desk next and moved the desk so it was right beside her.

Sakura didn't move. She looked like she wasn't even paying attention.

"ahhhh Sakura hello anybody there, hellllllllllllo" Sasuke was waving his hand in front of her face. Then he remembered……..when Sakura first moved here, when she told the class…

**FLASHBACK**

"ummmmm, Oh sorry, I couldn't find what I was going to say. Anyway my name is Sakura Haruno and I just wanted to let all of you know that I have Epilepsy. It's not like the major kind where people's seizures are out of control. Mine is less major where I just sort blank out and miss stuff."

"……" silence

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh crap, you gotta be kidding me!" Sasuke was now waving his hand frantically in front of Sakuras face. Kids were starting to stare at them, including Nartuo.

"Um Sasuke, Why are you waving your hand in front Sakura's face like that?"

"Naruto, do you remember when Sakura first moved here?"

"Yeah she had to run for the bus! Hahaha"

"Yeah she also told us something in class when she first got there, something important . Thhhhat I think she is doing right now!"

"What! You mean she is having a seizure!"

Everybody turned towards Naruto and Sauke. Even Kakashi paid attention to what Naruto said, because well the situation was serious. (**A/N: **haha Kakashi serious! haha)

Kakashi ran over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke how long has she been like this?"

"uhhh about 5 minutes into when you gave us the worksheet."

"shit, we have to get her to the nurse. NOW!"

Everybody was scared. They had never herd Kakashi swear in front of them, and act so serious! Kakashi was running towards the nurse office with a lifeless Sakura in his arms, and a trailing Sasuke and Naruto behind him.

In the nurse's office….

"How long did you say she has been like this?" the nurse asked while putting a cold washcloth on Sakura's head.

"uh just about 10 minutes now."

"We need to call an ambulance, right now."

Sakura opened her eyes. All she could see were lights. Red, white, and blue lights god can't they turn them off. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. _Crap, I think I know what happened. This isn't good. I'm not supposed to be having seizures, and for it to be this bad. My mom is going to kill me. _

"He she's awake" The one medic said.

"Do you know where you are?"

All Sakura did was flash her eye lids from the light. She wanted to get away from it. Why was her seizure this bad?

"Do you know your name?" the other medic said.

_My name? My name is Sakura Haruno. If only I could speak I would tell you. Stop asking me questions can't you see I can't talk or do anything._

"Put her in room 234, she should be alright. She just had one hell seizure for a person who has petite mal seizures." Sakura heard what the doctors were saying and was glad. She was going to be ok. Oh god she was to have a lot of stuff to make up after she got back.

"Sakura Haruno" She heard someone in a distance. _Wait I know that voice!_

"Room 234, it's straight ahead to your right."

"Thank you" She could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. Until finally she heard the door open and then close.

"hehehe I know your awake Sakura, you can't fool me."

"Well aren't you just the smart one"

"I wasn't today"

"Huh? What are talking about? was I told wrong or were you not one of the ones who helped me today?"

"I helped…… but I didn't recognize the fact you were having a seizure until like 5 minutes into it." Sakura looked at Sasuke. He seemed very depressed and mad at himself.

"Sasuke, you still helped me. That's all that matters."

"At least now I know what you look like when you are having one so I can help you again."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura and Sasuke both had pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Come in"

**SasukeLuver678: well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. As I promised I added stuff about Sakura's epilepsy, I also added some other stuff too! I just want to thank my reviewers, for well reviewing of course! You guys are the best!**

**I just have one last thing to say REVIEW REVIEW ! Click submit review button!**


	6. no sasuke! please don't

I do not own Naruto!... Unfortunately

**CHAPTER 6- no Sasuke! Please don't**

There was a knock on the door. Sakura and Sasuke both had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Come in"

"Sakura! Oh my poor baby! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Maybe you would like me to bring your teddy bear I know you can't sleep without it."

"I'm fine mom please don't …….."

Sasuke was rolling his eyes at the sight before him. _Wait... did she say... teddy bear? _Sasuke looked at Sakura with a cocked eyebrow.

"teddy bear? Sakura who ever would have guessed that you have you have a soft spot."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me ok, I've had it since I was 3 years old!"

"ok ok little baby"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

Sakura's mom looked at them fighting. _God, this relationship will never last. Then again…….you never know._

Just then the doctor entered, with a serious look on his face. Sasuke moved next to Sakura, as to protect her from the "oh so scary" looking doctor.

"psst Sasuke, why does he look so serious, you don't think anything is seriously wrong with me do you?"

Sasuke looked at her mom talking with the doctor. He would say something, and she would nod her head. He would say something else and she would nod her head again. It just kept repeating. From the look on Sakura's mother's face, he guessed it wasn't to serious.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Just try and get some rest ok."

"Ok, I'll try"

Ms. Haruno came back. She had that serious look that the doctor had on when he first entered the room on.

"Well what's going on? When can she go home?"

"She can go home in 2 days. But until then she has to get plenty of rest and plenty of fluids. The doctor thinks you had a seizure because you were under a lot of stress."

Sakura looked out the window. The sun was going down. Suddenly she thought…

"OMG mom where's Mani?"

"He's at home…….. with Sammy" Ms. Haruno said.

"What! Are you serious! You actually left him alone! And with his girlfriend all alone in the house! Are you crazy?"

Sakura almost jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. But Sasuke held her back.

"Sasuke? Wh- what are you? What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from making a total fool out of yourself." Sasuke pointed down, this caused Sakura to follow the direction in which his finger was headed. When it stopped her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura was wearing one of those cover up dress things they give you when you admit into the hospital. You know the ones that totally expose your backside. (**A/N:** So yeah Sasuke actually saved her on that one). Sakura was so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh get me out of this thing! I want to wear normal clothes!" Sakura was pouting and her mother was shaking her head at the way her acting. She had just realized that she wasn't in normal clothes, and she was wearing this….thing.

"Well aren't you lucky I brought some then"

Sakura's head jolted up to………..huh! _Sasuke?_

"I bought these for you, I kinda thought you would be uncomfortable in those things they make you wear."

Sakura looked at what Sasuke brought. They weren't fancy, I mean it's not she was gonna go anywhere. He brought some comfy sweatpants for her, and a red shirt. Sakura put on the clothes.

"whoa, these are sooo….oooo…ooo comfy thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke was blushing and he turned his head so nobody could see him.

**Meanwhile…… **

"I'm so worried about Sakura, do you think she'll be ok Hinata?"

"I'm sure she will be fine Naruto don't forget Sasuke said he was coming earlier to visit her. He should still be here when we surprise her!" Hinata replied as she walked next to Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto…. S-U-R-P-R-S-I-E! it's not call Sasuke on his cellphone and tell him that we are surprising him like we did when we were visiting Neji when he had surgery! OOOOOOK?"

"hehe ooook gotcha"

Naruto looked in the window to Sakura's room, Sasuke was there , along with some lady naruto was guessing was Sakura's mother. Naruto noticed something strange. Sasukes head was turned towards the window and………he was…….BLUSHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes finally something to get Sasuke with!

The three knocked on Sakura's door. The three's attention turned toward the door.

**BOOM! **Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji entered Sakura's hospital room. Ms. HAruno was shocked at all the visitors her daughter was getting. She had already met Sasuke but she had no idea who the other three were.

"SURPRISE SAKURA!"

"Wow! Hey guys, this is surprise! A great one too!"

The girls went over to Sakura to chat, while Naruto went over to Sasuke. Naruto knew what he was gonna say would get him in trouble but………hey that's Naruto.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but he was to fast for him, and the only thing he got was………..yup his beanie!

Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto

"You better give back my beanie Sasuke!"

"Take back what you said!"

"NO!

"TAKE IT BACK UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THIS STUPID BEANIE FOREVER!"

"Ugh not again…." Sakura said, she couldn't believe this was happening….agian. In her hospital room too! One minute everything was quiet, the next thing she knew Sasuke and Naruto were fighting!

She looked back over to Sasuke and Naruto who still seemed to be screaming at each other.

"TAKE – IT – BACK – YOU – FREAK" In his mind he was trying to find something to get Naruto back with. Suddenly he thought of something that would get him……hehehe it would get him good.

"Hey Naruto, Do you remember the time Hinata's goldfish died?"

Naruto's face turned white, he turned around to face Sasuke. Sakura noticed the sudden change in his actions….._hmmmmm I wonder what he's hiding?_

"N- n- no I have no idea what your talking about Sasuke"

_Hehehehehehehe ok let me tell you then_

"Remember Tenten gave her a goldfish for her birthday, and she loved it to death."

Tenten knew what Sasuke was doing. She just had to put her two cents in.

"Oh yeah I remember that Sasuke! It had black spots on the tail and an orange body. But it died suddenly and even I don't why."

"Well I think I can solve that mystery right now." Sasuke said in his evil tone.

Hinata who was listening to this whole conversation was very interested to see after all these years who had killed her goldfish. But…….. Naruto wasn't

"So who wants to hear a story?"

"So Me and-"

"Sasuke"

He was so close, so close! Who was it? Who interrupted him? Sasuke looked up only to see pink hair and a warm smile. Sasuke face lightened a little bit.

"Sasuke please don't, I don't want anybody to get hurt. You and I both know that Naruto was just kidding."

_Does she know? Of course she doesn't, she can't…… can she? I don't know I've only known her for a short time and I already feel this way. I have to tell her…..Somehow_

"Yeah, sorry" with that much said Sasuke turned around and left. Leaving five very confused people.

"I still don't know who killed my fish, mmmm man I really wanted to know too"

"It was me"

Everybody turned towards the voice, especially Hinata. Naruto was looking at the ground. He didn't know that Sasuke could fall that easily to Sakura. He didn't know it was actually…. Well…..**TRUE**

"y- you killed my fish, Na"

"No don't its ok if you never want to see me Hinata I understand, I lied to you, I'm gonna go home now"

"Wow I didn't know Naruto was so considerate for your feelings like that. Saying just out of the blue that he did it, WOW I'd never imagine Naruto the type of person to do that."

Tenten was directing this all to Hinata, but she wasn't listening. She too focused on what Naruto had said….

_No don't its ok if you never want to see me Hinata I understand, I lied to you, _I'm_ gonna go home now_

But see the thing is see forgives him. She loves him no matter what. Of course she'll see him! _I guess there only thing left to do….._

Tenten was still rambling on and on, it was obvious to everybody else that Hinata wasn't listening. Suddenly….

"I have to go guys.."

This sudden action startled Tenten, she thought she was listening to her (**A/N:** haha a lot she knows)

"We understand Hinata, go get'em tiger!"

Hinata ran out of the room with a worried look on her face. She was afraid that Naruto would do something stupid….something stupid like that time when….

The more Hinata thought about it the harder she ran.

**At Sasuke's House….**

Sasuke openend the door and walked into the house. Something felt different, something he hasn't felt in a long time…….. or someone.

Sasuke suddenly realized who it was and turned around only to meet by a pair of familiar eyes.

"Wh- What you doing here?"

**SasukeLuver678: **Hey guys! I hope this chapter was a good one! I tried to add some things about Naruto&Hinata and Neji&Tenten so the next couple of chapters should be interesting! Ok well that's all from me, all I have left to say is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Oh and from now on I'm not going to answer reviews on my fanfics I'm just going to put the names of the people who reviewed, because writing each review takes way to long!

Thanks reviewers: **Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura****Guardian Angel21****neon kun****SKYBLUE1010****drakness'-angel****sasukerox****UV Rei**


	7. making amends

I do not own Naruto!

Thanks reviewers: **sasukerox****sharingan-blossom****SKYBLUE1010****neon kun****Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura****Ninja -x- Kunoichi****, unknow (), sakura angel59**

**Author's Note:** Sakura is home from the hospital in this chapter

CHAPTER 7- making amends

**Sasuke's house…..**

Sasuke opened the door and walked into the house. Something felt different, something he hasn't felt in a long time…….. or someone.

Sasuke suddenly realized who it was and turned around only to meet by a pair of familiar eyes.

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

"I am your father, don't I have a right to visit my son."

"I have nothing to say to you"

Obviously Sasuke was in a crappy mood about something and it happened right when he walked through that door.

"Your mother told me about Sakura….."

"Sa-Sakura….Ho-How ...Wait, when did you talk to mom?" Sasuke was shocked; he thought his mom hated his father.

"She has been with me this passed week. Sasuke, I am dying from lung cancer, this stupid habit."

Sasuke looked at his father, his father looked back

"Sasuke…. She is a nice girl that is why we chose her."

"Wait- what?"

Sasuke was confused, was his father telling him what he thought he was. _Please tell me I'm dreaming! PLEASE_

"Sasuke, Both you and Sakura were born in the same week at the same hospital. We thought it would be a good idea to make an alliance between our two clans by having you two marry. But you would only do so when you both turn 18 years old."

_Marry _

"Sasuke, did you hear me?"

_Sakura_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke suddenly realized he had been thinking for a long time.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I heard you…….marry Sakura."

"Do you think you can accomplish this goal?" Sasuke's father asked him.

From what he heard from Sasuke's mother, it seems as though Sasuke really likes Sakura and should have no problem with this once oh ever.

"………."

"Sasuke?"

"Hold on….I just….. I need some time to think." And with that the Uchiha passed his father. The one he used to hate with passion, now he doesn't know what feels anymore. Sasuke walked up to his room and closed the door. _What am I gonna do? I'm gonna have to give him an answer sooner or later. Where is he staying anyway? He better not be staying here, I'm not gonna be around him. I need time to think._

Sasuke heard a knock on his door

"Come in"

"Hey" his brother said kindly

Sasuke attacked him

"Why didn't you tell me Itachi? All this time all of you have lying to me!"

"So dad told you huh?"

"Noooooooo… ya think how else would I know Itachi?"

"Well, I didn't know if you overheard me and mom talking about it or something, gosh your so over dramatic."

"I am not" Sasuke said defensively

"Anyway I just came to tell you that Sakura called, now before you get all mad at me, I didn't know you were home so I took a message for you. She wants you to come over tomorrow; I'm assuming her parents have told her as well."

"Right I'll call her back and tell her I got the message thanks Itachi."

"Alright well that's all I wanted to tell you, sooooo goodnight."

"Goodnight"

**Meanwhile……**

Hinata was forcing herself to run at this point.

_Goodness I can't believe he would get this upset over killing my goldfish. Maybe he thought I would be mad that he lied to me. I could never be mad at Naruto, I love him._

"I love him, of course I love him!"

Hinata said this just as she passed by the ramen shop

_The ramen shop! Of course, that should have been the first place I looked!_

Hinata walked in

The only person who seemed to be in there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a bowl of untouched ramen in front him, and he seemed very distracted.

"Hey Naruto! Why aren't you eating your ramen? It's unlike you not to touch it. Is something wrong?" the waiter asked Naruto

"No nothings wrong"

"Naruto"

_That voice_

Naruto turned around, he was right. It was Hinata. She was gasping for air.

_Did she run here?_

"Naruto I-"

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

Hinata was surprised; she didn't expect him to just say sorry like that. I mean she knew that he was sensitive and all, but he has never just said sorry like this. I guess they have never had one of these situations before.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I lied to about killing your goldfish, I jus-I just didn't want you to hate me. And I'm sorry for running off and for you having to run after me."

Hinata smiled, walked over, and sat down next to him

"Naruto I could never hate you, I love you."

Naruto's eyes got really big

"I love you too Hinata"

Naruto moved in towards Hinata, they shared a kiss. I think they stayed like for about 3 minutes until they finally came for air, or until somebody interrupted them, which is what happened.

"Hey Naruto! This isn't make out paradise! Now eat your ramen its getting cold and I don't wanna make you another one!" The waiter yelled (**A/N: **the waiter sometimes cooks too. Well, in this story anyway.)

"Ok ok…..gosh" Naruto smiled because of him and Hinata

Hinata was so happy. _YAY! He's not mad at me anymore! Was ever mad at me? I think he was mad at himself, oh well it doesn't matter! All that matters is that Naruto and I are together!_

"Hey Hinata I'm done with my ramen, do you want to come to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure, as long as it's not scary. I hate scary movies."

"Don't worry I hate 'em too so were gonna watch a scary movie, come on"

**Sakura's house…..**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"come in" Sakura said in a very dreary voice, she was still very tired.

"Can I get you anything Sakura?"

"Hey Mani, I could use a glass a water if you mind."

"I don't mind that's what I'm here for"

"Oh by the way, Sasuke called and said that he got your message. He also said that he will by tomorrow at 12:30. Is that ok? Or should I call back and tell him to come later on?"

(**A/N: **wow her brother sure is nice, mine wouldn't do that. Well maybe one of mine would but the other wouldn't)

"No, 12:30 is fine, thanks Mani"

"No problem"

Sakura laid her head back down on the pillow. _I can't believe I'm supposed to marry Sasuke. Does he know? If he knew and he didn't tell me I'll kill him!_ _Errrrrrrrrr I hate this_

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura I have to tell you something"

"Ok what is it?" Sakura was very curious, her mother doesn't normally come up to her and randomly say "I-have-tell-you-something" _it must be important_

"Sakura you are engaged to Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT!"

"Well when you and Sasuke were born, in the same hospital in the same week I might add. Me and the Uchiha's thought it would be a good idea to form an alliance between our clans."

Sakura's heart was going at about one thousand miles per hour

Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump

Sakura swears her mom heard it. Oh well the situation called for it. If her heart had a time to react. Now would be the time.

"Sakura, did you hear me?"

"huh? Uhhhh hehehe no"

"ughhh you are to marry Sasuke when you turn 18 years of age. The way I see it you should have no problem with that."

"A lot you know" Sakura said only loud enough for her to hear.

_I guess really doesn't understand me when it comes to me and guys. I do love Sasuke but- I dunno I guess it's the fact that somebody's choosing him for me. Maybe that's what I have a problem with. Maybe I should talk to him and get his side._

**END OF FLASHBCK**

Slowly as Sakura thought about the situation she fell asleep. Mani knocked on the door and came in holding a glass of water. He saw her sleeping and set the glass on her night table next to her bed.

"Man this epilepsy thing is really taking a lot out of her. But she is strong I know she get through it."

Mani left Sakura's room

**The next morning…..**

Sakura woke up to sun shining in her face. She saw the glass of water by her bed. _Hmmmm Mani must have come in my room and put this here. _She suddenly realized how thirsty she was; she took a drink from the glass and looked at the time. It was 10:00, _hmmmm Sasuke will be here at 12:30; maybe I should take a shower and all that other stuff first._

Sakura got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed. When she was done it was 11:30. She takes long showers; she has to work on that. Sakura went downstairs to eat something. Mani and her mother were surprised to see her up.

"Hey Sakura, Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks, are there any eggs left?"

"There should be, if Mani didn't eat them all." Ms. Haruno said to her daughter. She was to see her walking around and so cheerful.

"I didn't eat them all, there's some left"

"Gosh Mani you barely left any!"

_Ding dong_

"That's Sasuke"

Sakura ran to the door to let Sasuke in

"Hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Heeeeey"

"What?" Sakura asked with a confused tone. Why was everyone acting so strange around her this morning?

"Nothing I just didn't expect you to be so active and cheerful that's all"

"Oh ok, come on, I have to ask you something"

Sasuke had a gut in stomach. For some reason he had feeling that he knew exactly what she was gonna ask him.

**Sasukeluver678: **hey guys I'm sorry for the late update! But I've been so busy with school; I've got finals next week and really need to focus. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm starting to run out of ideas so if anybody has any please give them to me! Thanks!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	8. the talk

I don't own naruto! tears……

Chapter 8- the talk

**Sakura's House……**

Sasuke walked up the stairs, facing Sakura's back. He had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

_I already know what she is gonna is gonna ask me._

**Don't be such a dick Sasuke, you like her…admit it, your happy about this.**

What! Never….. I would never do that to her.

**Suuuuuure……you know you want her Sasuke.**

Well sure I do but not in that way

"Hellooooooo! Sasuke, come back to earth please."

"huh oh sorry."

"Are you ok Sasuke? Should we do this some other time when you're feeling a little better?"

"No, ummm it's just I kinda know what your going to talk to me about and I umm"

Sakura's eyes slowly went to the size of golf balls

"S-s-s-o you do know"

"………."

"Sasuke!"

She was getting very impatient not to mention……upset. She even said to herself before he came that she wasn't going to cry.

"yes, I knew about it." Her eyes shot open again and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"My mother told me, and frankly I don't see why you're so upset about it"

"huh?" Sakura was confused with that last statement he just made.

_Doesn't know why I'm upset? Does that mean he wants this? Does that mean he wants to marry me? Whoa………..This all happening way to fast._

"Wait….I…uh…I'm…does…"

"What?"

"Does….that…mean…that…you"

Sasuke suddenly pulled her onto her him into a tight embrace.

"S-s-s-asuke"

"Sakura, I couldn't want anything more. These passed few months, when you moved here. I've suddenly become a new person I'm sure everybody has seen it."

With that Sasuke lifted up her chin so her lips touched his. Unfortunately for Sasuke he didn't the slight shade of pink that had appeared on Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke pulled away to catch a breath only to be pulled into a kiss by Sakura.

"Wha…"

_Hehehe…..I guess this is her answer then, good I was starting to get worried that I did all that for nothing._

Sakura pulled away to meet Sasuke's eyes…..those onyx eyes

"Sasuke……but how are we-"

Sasuke put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking (Which is basically impossible)

"It's already been set up for us; we just have to say that we agree."

She thought for a moment.

_He's right…They really have decided this since we were born. All we have to do is go to our parents and say that we agree to their terms of our marriage……..marriage, me married to Sasuke. Omg I never thought of it that way. Hello my name is Mrs. Sakura Uchiha it's nice to meet you….._

Sasuke looked at her…..she was obviously in daze by the way her eyes looked.

_She's probably thinking about me. Tehehehe_

Sakura suddenly came out her daze and so did Sasuke.

"Sooooo when should we tell our parents?" Sakura asked

"Maybe we should tell them all at once, so if they have any questions they can figure it out. And you know they are just going to take everything over."

"Oh yeah that's true."

Sasuke took Sakura by the waist so that she was up against the wall with her arms on his chest.

"You know…… I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you"

He could feel her breath on his face and he assumed that she could too.

_Knock knock knock door opens_

Sasuke and Sakura instantly pulled away from each other. I mean it was like a one second reaction time.

_Whoever it is I'm gonna kill 'em_…..

Mani poked his head in the door

Sasuke was mad. Oh boy was he mad. He had finally got her cornered, they going to make out damn it! But noooooooooo some body always has to come in……..it always happens. _GRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"ummmm Sakura…mom wants to know if you guys are hungry?"

_Hpmh yeah right. I bet he just wanted to make I'm doing to hurt her, which I wouldn't._

"noooo that's ok Mani. Thanks though"

Mani glared at Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

_Ok, whoa…. what the hell was that for? Can you say male PMS god that kid is having major issues today._

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a VERY apologetic look

"I am sooooo Soory Sasuke! I had no idea my brother was gonna do that."

Sasuke smirked. He loved it when she got all worried and started rambling, he just acted like he was listening though.

Finally Sauske got tired, he pulled her into a kiss, quite unexpectedly too.

Sasuke broke free, looked at her and whispered

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"hehehe I don't think so? And that's not very romantic, asking somebody if they ever stop talking?"

"Who ever said I was romantic?"

Sakura lifted her eyebrow

"ok ok fine I might just a little, but don't tell anybody"

"ok lets go ask my mom when she wants to get together with your parents."

When they walked out of her room somebody appeared behind them.

"Gosh it's about time they got together."

**Sasukeluver678: **Hey guys sorry for not updating for such a long time, my teachers have been so mean and have been giving soooo much HW it's crazy! Anyway I hope you like this chapter, there is a lot of Sasuke x Sakura fluff. Oh another thing I am experimenting with the fonts so tell me if this font is too small, you can't read it, anything else wrong with it etc. ok ok again sorry for the short chapter!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS

also I will from now on be updating every 2-3 weeks if I don't message me and yell at me (literally) b/c it is likely that my parents took away my internet.

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW


	9. Sasuke, Sakura together?

I do not own naruto! runs around room screaming

CHAPTER 9- Sasuke…Sakura, together?

**Sakura's House….**

Sasuke noticed Mani glaring at them as they were walking down the stairs. But what he didn't know was that he wasn't really glaring.

"Gosh it's about time those two got together.. don't ya think Sammy"

"Ya I mean it was kinda obvious he had a thing for her and vis versa."

Mani gave her quick kiss and started to head downstairs to see what the "lovers" were gonna do. They were a very curious couple playing matchmaker here.

"Mom, I have to ask you something….When is a good time for you take off work early and have dinner with Sasuke's parents?"

Sakura's mother turned around to face her with a very funny look, and Sasuke standing next to her looked very uncormfortable.

Now Mani and Sammy came just as Sakura was saying "dinner with Sasuke's parents" they turned to each other…jaws dropped.

"hehehe yeah umm we sorta have something to disscuss with you guys. And both you two…" she turned to face Mani and Sammy who were still facing each other but turned slowly towards her when they noticed that she had acknowledged them.

"You didn't win a million dollars so close your mouths."

They gulped..shut their mouths (or else they wont be able to hear the juicy gossip) and turned to Ms. Haruno to hear her answer to the question.

"Well I don't know dear, I will have to ask my boss. You know he let me leave early if I want to. For some reason he thinks I am being overworked. I don't know why."

Sakura gave her mother a look that only she would know.

"So do you think maybe Friday? Is that good?"

"Friday sounds good. But I'll have to check."

"ok" Sakura and Sasuke quickly dashed out there as fast as lighting.

Sakura's Room…

"wow could you have made any more obvious?" Sasuke asked very sarcastically

"Well sooooorry how in the hell was I supposed to ask her about that anyway? I mean gosh"

Sasuke could tell that she was made at him for what he sad so he came up behind her and enclosed her waist in his arms.

"I'm sorry"

"for what….." she said, trying to act innocent like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"come on Sakura…for what I said about you, and asking the question…..I'm sorry"

Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek

"It's ok" she whispered into his ear

Sasuke turned to look her

"so um before your brother came we were um gonna do something"

He gently grabbed her waist again and started to move against the wall

Sakura giggled

"Yes…we…were"

His lips came into contact with hers. They were so into it that had not even realized that was passed 3:00.

"Sa-su-ke"

"hm"

They said in-between breathes

"what time were you supposed to be home?"

Sasuke was gently kissing her neck when he hit one of Sakura's ticklish spots

"hahaha oh my gosh Sasuke that tickles."

He smirked

"I don't have to be home until 2:45…. why?"

Sakura gave him one of those oh-shit looks and he returned it

"uhh hehe Sasuke its umm 3:00"

His head perked up from what he was doing

"WHAT! Holy crap I have to go"

Sakura stood back as Sasuke frantically tried to get ON TIME

He came over to give her one last kiss goodbye

"ill see you tomorrow at school ok?"

"you bet"

He smirked and walked out of her room leaving her in total shock of what just happened…

"oh my gosh I cannot believe that Sasuke and I are together!" Her smile was about as big as her face.

Next day on the bus….

Sakura got on the bus and sat next to Sasuke. She gave him a kiss and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"so did you get trouble yesterday?"

He smirked because he knew that she was gonna laugh when she heard the answer.

"actually no I didn't..."

"really?" _wow I thought his brother would've been super mad I guess not._

"really really….nobody was home when I got there"

"omg are you serious, so you rushed for nothing! MAN"

"I know I was pissed as hell too" He had that don't-mess-with-me look on his face. Sakura knew to pay close attention to what she said. Suddenly……….

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!"

Sasuke fumed and Sakura did a heavy sigh because for some reason she pretty good idea what was gonna come next.

Sasuke got up very calmly (which by the way really scared Naruto) and started to walk up to him, by the time Sasuke got to him he was shaking and was all cringed up against the seat. But all Sasuke did was reach his hand up to Naruto's head grab his hat and run.

"SASUKE GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

Sasuke was at the front of the bus and Naruto was the back standing a close distance to Sakura. He looked at her.

"Sakura please make him give it back!"

Sakura looked at him and just gave him a little smile that said SORRY BUT CAN'T

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was twirling his hat on his finger.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SASUKE!"

Since this didn't have anything to do Sakura she was looking out the window, they were pulling when she noticed two very familiar people. She poked her head up.

"Um Sasuke sorry to interrupt…"

She looked at the boys who were wrestling on the floor and Sasuke who was holding Naruto's hat high in the air.

_So immature….oh well their boys I guess they can't help it_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke poked his head up and turned his towards, and it wasn't just him, so did everybody else on the bus. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Yeah everything ok?"

"Why are our mothers here?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He quickly ran over to the window, pushing people trying to get there.

"Move!...oh sorry….man on mission here"

He looked out the window and sure enough their was his mother and Sakura's mother waiting patiently for them to get there.

_Why are they here? MY mother ant know, I haven't even told her yet…unless….no _

"Sakura do think your mom called my mom?"

"Most likely" She replied coolly

"crap" he knew what was coming, and it wasn't good

**Sasukeluver678: **Ok so here is another chapter like I promised, it's a little early but that's ok! I can't believe how many reviews I got! I should put more Sasuke x Sakura fluff like that if I'm gonna reviews like that :o) I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's so short.

THANK MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

**REVIEW...REVIEW…REVIEW**


	10. The mom union

I do not own Naruto!

CHAPTER 10- the mom union

** At School…..**

"Sakura do think your mom called my mom?"

"Most likely" She replied coolly

"Crap" he knew what was coming, and it wasn't good

They got off the bus and started to walk towards their mothers when they started to hear shouting.

"Where is he! When I'm through with him ughhhh there won't be anything left for that girl to love!"

Sasuke's jaw started to fall open…..he was terrified. He had never seen his mom so angry. Sakura on the other hand, well let's just say when Sasuke looked over to her she wasn't exactly scared.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura to see how she was reacting to the situation…..sure enough she was…...laughing. That's right Sakura was laughing so hard her face was turning really red. Sasuke just made a blank face. But that changed when he felt a very HARD tug on his ear.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Again I repeat my comment……….crap"

"hehehehehe" Sakura giggled and covered her mouth.

"Sasuke, how dare you not tell me of your relationship with Sakura! Instead I have to learn about it from Ms. Haruno, when she called asking about an appropriate time to get together to have dinner, to discuss the dating of my son and her daughter. I'm ashamed that you would do this Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his mother. At this point he had totally forgotten about the pain in his ear.

"Are just about done complaining mother? Because if you are, I have something to say."

"Fine…..speak"

"Thank you, I was going to tell you last night when I got home from Sakura's house. But I couldn't because nobody was home. So it's not my fault that you heard it first from Ms. Haruno, ok, because she probably called you this morning right?"

"Well……I…..errrrrrrrrr yes"

"Ok so it's not my fault"

"Fine"

"Fine"

On that note Sasuke turned towards Sakura and pulled her towards him.

"Mom you guys were the ones who made this arrangement, we were the ones who agreed to it."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Mrs. Uchiha who had a surprised look on her face as if she lost a one million dollar law suit.

"Now if you will excuse us we have to get to class."

"Oh my gosh we are like 15 minutes late, we can't just walk in."

"So, who said you had to go"

They both whipped around to look at Ms. Haruno.

"What are you talking mom. Of course we have to go!" Sakura said. She was very confused as to why her mother said this. She was normally very strict when it came to Sakura's grades and schooling.

"wellllllllll, I was just thinking, maybe you and Sasuke can skip school today and come out with me and Mrs. Uchiha into town and do some shopping or something"

"Well that would be nice except…… Mr. Kakashi gives a lot of make up work." Sasuke exclaimed

"Yeah Sasuke's right….and I really don't fell like doing all that work….buuuuuut a day off from school does sound nice."

She looked at Sasuke who got the sign; apparently he was going to skip school with Sakura. Whether he wanted to or not.

**In Town…..**

"Oh my gosh its soooooooooo nice out today Sasuke!"

Sakura was having fun ditching school. Although she was a little scared that she was going to get caught, this was her first time cutting class so she had the case of paranoia. You know when you look around every five minutes to make sure nobody is following you. Now, Sasuke on the other hand had ditched school many times before so he was used to it. And plus their mothers were right behind them giggling and talking. It's like they had become best friends in 10 minutes.

"What do you think they are talking about back there?" Sakura asked in curiosity

"mmmmm probably what color your bridesmaid dresses are going to be."

"Huh? Sasuke that's not funny! They wouldn't talk about something like that without talking to me about it………..would they?"

_Wow she actually wants to go through with this. She is so pretty when she looks nervous like that. Maybe she is different from all the other girls who hang all over me._

While Sasuke was thinking the girls were talking about the wedding and all of its complicated details. But little did Sakura know Sasuke was planning something, something special just for her, for she didn't notice him wander off in the opposite direction in which they were walking.

"Well Sakura you are getting married when you're 18, you have some time to think about these things."

"What things?" Sakura didn't know if they meant if she wanted to stay with Sasuke or wedding details.

"What things? Why, bridesmaids dresses, the cake, your dress, where you want it… those things"

"o hoooo, hehehehe those things" Sakura did a little chuckle. How could she be so stupid? These women wanted her and Sasuke to stay together. _Wait Sasuke! Omg_

"Oh my gosh! Did anybody see where Sasuke went?"

"No….." The two mothers were stumped. They didn't know about Sasuke's surprise either.

"Oh no where could he be! I have to find him!" Sakura ran to find Sasuke with the two mothers not far behind her.

**Sasuke…**

Sasuke walked into the small jewelry shop. He was looking for something specific, but at the same time not specific. He was looking for something that fit Sakura's personality and not too fancy. He wanted something that she could wear everyday. He walked around for about 15 minutes, and was about to exit the shop when something caught his eye.

"That's perfect"

"Nice choice sir, is it for someone in particular?"

"My fiancé..."

"Fiancé? You seem a little young to be engaged." The shop manager said as he wrapped up Sasuke's gift.

"It was arranged, but we sort of……. Fell in love before we found out about it."

"oooooh I see. That makes sense then"

The shop manager handed Sasuke his purchase and Sasuke handed him money.

"Keep the change"

"Thanks have a great day. Hope everything works out for you two."

"Thanks, take care"

**Back To Sakura……**

By this point Sakura was out of breath. She had been running everywhere trying to find Sasuke. Just then she saw a speck of raven color coming from around the corner. Sasuke was walking like he had no cares in the world, and here was Sakura scared to death because she didn't know where in the hell he was.

"Sasuke!"

"hmmmmm what?"

"Where in the hell were you! I was worried sick."

Sasuke smirked at this comment. He knew that he walking off without telling her would worry her, and it did. Apparently he just didn't know how MUCH it worried her.

"I had to do something and now was the only time I could do it."

"Well, you could have at least told me you were leaving"

"I'm sorry…..I didn't know you would freak out so much"

"Freak out, freak out, I am not freaking out. I was just worried about you because one minute you were walking in front of us and the next minute you weren't, and I didn't know where you went!"

Sasuke just looked at her with a your-not-freaking-out-huh face.

"Okay maybe I was a little out of control." Sakura admitted

"A little..."

"Okay fine… A LOT" She confessed

"Yea kinda, let's go we still have three hours before schools out."

"Okay where are we going?"

"Somewhere without the moms"

Sakura smiled to herself, she could tell this was going to be fun, and also that Sasuke was planning something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

Sasuke was pulling her with remarkable force and walking very fast. Sakura was having trouble keeping up.

"Okay Sasuke you really need to slow down."

"hmmmmmm oh sorry"

"That's okay, but where are we going that you are in such a hurry to get to?"

Sasuke put his finger up to his lips

"shhhhhh it's a secret"

"ummmmmm oooooookay"

Sakura could tell Sasuke put a lot of thought into this. So she decided to just follow a long. Suddenly Sasuke stopped, Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

**Sasukeluver678: **hey guys... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. But as I told you I would update only if my parents don't take away internet. Wellllll how ironic, they took it away. So I still have no internet, but I'm sneaking down onto my dads comp to put stuff up. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda short but I'm running out of ideas and I wanted to stop there so I had stuff for the next chapter. I'll try and make the next chapters longer but since I haven't updated I thought I had better put something up before you all get mad at me.

_**-Visit my profile if you guys have time-**_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	11. author's note

_**NOTE:**_

Hey guys I'm sorry if it's taking me a long time to update. I have lots of stuff going on like SATs and my stupid English teacher who assigns like 2 essays a night.

But I'm working on Chapter 11 and I'll get it up as soon as possible! I promise, every single spare minute I am in my room will be spent typing!

Well luv ya guys and I'm sorry again.

** 3 Sasukeluver678**


	12. wooooow

**Preview:**

"_Sasuke, where are we going?"_

_Sasuke was pulling her with remarkable force and walking very fast. Sakura was having trouble keeping up._

"_Okay Sasuke you really need to slow down."_

"_hmmmmmm oh sorry"_

"_That's okay, but where are we going that you are in such a hurry to get to?"_

_Sasuke put his finger up to his lips_

"_shhhhhh it's a secret"_

"_ummmmmm oooooookay"_

_Sakura could tell Sasuke put a lot of thought into this. So she decided to just follow a long. Suddenly Sasuke stopped, Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her._

**CHAPTER 11**- wooooow

In front of Sakura was the most beautiful lake surrounded by flowers. Sakura had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"Sasuke I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life"

Sasuke looked at her

"I have" Sakura looked at him. He had a look on that she had never seen before, and most likely nobody else.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box.

Sakura couldn't move

"Sakura, ever since I meet you I've become someone different. Before I meet you I was cold, and didn't want to be around anybody. But then you moved here and I suddenly had a reason to get up in the morning."

Sakura was in tears at this point. Nobody had ever said anything like this to her before. She had dreamed, of course but she didn't actually think that it would happen.

She collapsed in his arms

"Sasuke!" she wrapped her arms around his chest and put her head on his chest.

Sasuke continued his speech

"You were always there no matter what, and sooooo I want to give you this."

He opened the box and inside was a necklace. It was made of white silver and had a design of interlocking hearts.

"Oooh Sasuke it's beautiful! But you didn't…"

"I wanted to."

Sakura looked at the necklace and saw some writing on it.

"To Sakura mine, always and forever Love Sasuke" She held it up in front of him motioning him to put it on her. When he did he pulled her into a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss until...

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Fuck, why does she always have to ruin everything." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he laid his head over Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke we have been looking for two for 2 hours!"

Sakura's mother walked up to her not even paying attention to Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura showed her the necklace that Sasuke gave her. All Ms. Haruno did was smile and look at Sasuke.

"What do you have to say young man? Hm hm, what!"

"He doesn't have to say anything." Ms. Haruno interrupted

"Whaa what do you mean he doesn't have to say anything! We spent 2 whole hours looking for these two! And you're saying he doesn't have to give an explanation."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why don't you ask Sakura?"

Sakura's head shifted to the two mother's conversation at the mention of her name.

"Ask me what?"

"Just what exactly you two were doing here?"

"Well Sasuke said he wanted to show me something, so he brought me here. I'm guessing he wanted to this place. Its sooo pretty. Don't you agree?"

Mrs. Uchiha nodded her head to continue

"So when we got here Sasuke said something to me that I will keep private because it's between me and him. And he also gave me this. Isn't it beautiful! I must say Mrs. Uchiha you raised your son right!" Sakura turned to and winked at Sasuke who was really confused but glad that she kept what he said to her a secret.

Mrs. Uchiha looked at the necklace and the inscription. She then looked at Sasuke.

"Okay you're free to go."

Sakura skipped over to Sasuke who put his arm around her waist and started walking home.

"You have strange powers woman" He whispered in her ear.

"I know" She said in agreement

Sasuke just smiled to the comment, he liked seeing her smile. It made him happy

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? Since its Saturday" Sasuke asked

"Ummm ok. But nothing scary alright, I hate scary movies!"

_**Note to self:** hates scary movies_

"I promise it won't be anything scary."

"Okay then" She said just as she got to her house.

"Goodnight Sakura. I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke. Goodnight"

Sasuke gave her a kiss goodnight and started to walk home.

_Ugh it has been one loooong day. Thank goodness Sakura liked the necklace. I hope it wasn't too soon to be giving her something like that. I don't think so. _

Sasuke was halfway home when he ran into Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Oh, hey Naruto" Sasuke said very coolly

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Naruto asked with a worried tone

"Is everything with you and Sakura ok?"

"Yeah I just got a lot on my mind, that's all" Sasuke answered finally

"Ohhhh I see. Well if you ever need anybody to talk to I'm here!" Naruto said with a cheery tone to lighten the mood.

"Humph thanks, I better get going before my mom has another fit."

"Okay see ya later"

"Bye"

Sasuke reached his house and went inside. He walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

_At least I can see her tomorrow. Yeah, a movie with Sakura and it can't be scary. Maybe she likes comedies. Hmmm I'll worry about it later._

**Next Day…**

Sakura woke up to Mani jumping on her bed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sakura screamed bloody murder; she was not a morning person.

"Damn okay. I was just waking you up so you wouldn't be late to go to Sasuke's geez."

_OOMMMGG SASUKE! I forgot he asked me to see a movie with him._

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the shower.

"geez the things I do for you." Mani said to himself and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sakura came out 10 minutes later smelling all clean and nice.

"Ah that's better….. Now…what to wear? what to wear?"

"HMMMMMMM god I can't pick anything!"

_Just pick something or else you'll be late!_

"Ugh fine I guess I'll wear this."

Ding dong

Ding dong

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." Sakura said in a hush voice.

**Uchiha Sasume: **Yes! I finally updated! I know I know you're all so proud of me. But yeah I'm doing better in school and my teachers haven't been assigning me a lot of homework so I was able to type a lot. But yeah sorry if my chapters are still short. I leaving them at a cliffy and updating as soon as possible. SO HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER EVERYBODY... ENJOY IT

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. movie & a dance

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I don't think I would be able to write this story without you guys. starts crying You guys are great.

_**PREVIOUS **_

"Ah that's better….. Now…what to wear? what to wear?"

"HMMMMMMM god I can't pick anything!"

_Just pick something or else you'll be late!_

"Ugh fine I guess I'll wear this."

Ding dong

Ding dong

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." Sakura said in a hush voice.

CHAPTER 12- movie & a dance

Sakura walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"I got it!" she yelled so everybody could hear

She opened the door revealing a very casual Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke, What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked very confused

_Did she forget about the movie? Nooo she looks nice in that outfit_

"Ummm I invited you to my for a movie remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would be coming here" she replied

"mmmm just thought I should pick you up myself"

"Ooh okay. Well I'll be ready in a minute"

"okay"

Sakura started to walk up the stairs. Sasuke followed her very quietly

Sasuke stood leaning in the doorway. Then walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke?"

"hmmmmm"

He was smelling her hair. She like..like…passion fruit.

Sakura whipped around so she was facing him. She smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. She put her arms around his neck; he however still had his hands firmly placed on her waist.

**Knock**

**Knock **

Both of them broke away so fast, it was like lighting.

"Sakura dear? Oh hello Sasuke."

"Hello Ms. Haruno"

"Sakura are you going somewhere?" Her mother asked

"Umm yes actually. Sasuke invited me to his house to watch a movie."

"Oh okay. Well have fun"

"oookay"

Sakura's mom left and they both let out a heavy sigh

"Are you ready?"

"mhmm" nodding her head in the process.

"Okay then lets go"

They walked downstairs and saw Mani and Sammy making out on the couch. So Sakura and Sasuke decided, _why not have a little fun before we go?_

They quietly walked up to the two. They both had heavy dictionaries. They stood in front of the couch. The two having still no clue they were there. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

1

2

3

BAM!

They threw the books on the floor and Mani and Sammy jolted up as if a grenade had exploded.

Sakura and Sasuke were on the floor laughing.

"holy shit you scared me." Mani said

"Hahaha that was the idea!" Sakura said in between laughs

"hehehehe Sakura we better hehehe get going."

"oh alright"

"c ya later love birds" Sakura said while walking out the door

"Speak for your self" Mani mumbled to himself. So obviously Sakura didn't hear him

**SASUKE'S HOUSE….**

The two were sitting on Sasuke's couch watching The Fast and the Furious. Suddenly out of the blue

"You know the spring dance is coming up" Sasuke said

"hmm really?" she replied knowing where the conversation was going

"yeah and umm….i was just wondering if….if you..um wantedtogowithme"

"Sorry what was that?" Sakura said while getting closer to him so that their faces where only inches apart.

"I said… I was wondering if you will go with me to the dance" he whispered and then switched their positions on the couch. He was on top of her looking into her eyes.

She smiled

"I'll take that as a yes" he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**2 WEEKS LATER….**

Sasuke walked up the Sakura's front door. It was the night of the dance and he was going to make this night really special for her.

Ding

Dong

The door opened revealing a very beautiful Sakura. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress that had ruffles all down the back (think the dress from a walk to remember when she is in the play. Only in pink)

Sasuke gaped at the figure before him. _She looks soooo beautiful, don't forget the plan._

"You look very beautiful Sakura."

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." She said back to him

"We should get going we don't want to be late for our reservations."

He took her arm and wrapped it around his. He led her to the car and opened the door for her.

"why thank you kind sir" she said

"hehe no problem miss" he said playing along with her game.

They drove to the restaurant which was very fancy. Sasuke knew that she loved ravioli, so he took her to an Italian restaurant that had plenty of ravioli choices.

"Oh Sasuke I love ravioli! Omg look how many choices they have."

He knew she was going to have some trouble choosing which one to get but in the end she was happy with her choice.

They left the restaurant and headed for the school.

When they got there Sasuke got out and opened the door for her and again wrapped his arms not around her arms but around her waist. Sakura did the same and they both walked into the gym area which was decorated with balloons and streamers.

They were about to sit down at a table when…

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura screamed

Sasuke rolled his eyes

_Great. He better not get in the way of my plan._

"hmm Naruto I see Hinata agreed to be your date" Sasuke said being friendly so Sakura wouldn't get mad at him.

"Yes she did as a matter of fact."

At the mention of her name Hinata walked up to join the three in their conversation

"Oh my gosh Hinata I love your dress! It goes so well with your eyes and hair!"

"Thank you Sakura, you look very nice as well" Hinata said

"Well we better be going" said Sasuke

"Okay see you guys later" said a very excited Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura sat down at a nearby table

Sasuke turned to look up the band, he made eye contact with the singer and nodded his head

He knew the band. He used to be in it for goodness sake.

Sakura came out of daydream when she heard the next song

"This next song is called THE WAY. And it is dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Any couples out there wanna dance now is the time." Said the lead singer

Sakura gaped at the announcement. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

_Theres something bout the way you look tonight, _

_Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you. _

_Theres something bout the way your lips invite, _

_maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around. _

_And I want you to be mine  
and if u need a reason why,_

Its in the way that you move me, 

_and the way that you tease me _

_the way that I want you tonight,_

_its in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say,_

_u feel it in the way, you feel it in the  
way.  
_

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Sauske looked at her and brought his right hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry" he said

"I hate it when you cry"

They both crushed into each others lips. When they broke away Sakura snuggled deep into Sasuke's chest while he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

_  
Theres something bout how you stay on my mind,_

_theres something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep _

_Oh no._

_Maybe its the look you get in your eyes. _

_Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile. _

_And the reasons they may change but what i'm feeling stays the same._

Its in the way that you move me, 

_and the way that you tease me _

_the way that I want you tonight,_

_its in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say,_

_u feel it in the way, you feel it in the  
way._

I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you,

_you baby. _

_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked  
up inside, just thinking bout the way._

Its in the way that you move me, 

_and the way that you tease me _

_the way that I want you tonight,_

_its in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say,_

_u feel it in the way, you feel it in the  
way.  
_

Sakura looked round. Every couple was just about on the dance floor. Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, even Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh Sasuke" She whispered

"Come on I wanna show you something" He said and pulled her with him as they left the gym and the school.

**Uchiha Sasume: **Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter! I know I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! AHHHHHH and exams are coming up so when I don't wann study I'll write! YAY

Song used in this chapter- THE WAY by CLAY AIKEN

I love this song and that scene was in my head all day!


	14. where?

I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  Oh and since it is now summer and I am going to be gone for most of it, I am probably not going to update for… well… let's just say A WHILE.

_**PREVIOUS:**_

"Come on I wanna show you something" He said and pulled her with him as they left the gym and the school.

**CHAPTER 13**- where?

"Sasuke?" Sakura said with confusion.

"shhhhh, don't talk just follow" he replied

He DID NOT want this moment to be disrupted no matter what.

Sakura followed Sasuke, but they have been for just about 10 minutes and he hasn't a word besides "shhhh, don't talk just follow"

_I wonder where he is taking me. Hmmm it wouldn't be the same place as before would it?_

**I don't know your supposed to be the smart one.**

_What the! What the hell are you doing here? And at a time like this too!_

**Geez take a chill pill. I'm only here to help you. **

_What do you mean?_

**Geez you really are stupid**

_I AM NOT STUPID!_

**Ok ok gosh. I just meant that I am here to give you advice on what happens when Sasuke takes you to this "place"**

_Wait you mean you think he will…_

**No I don't think I know. I know what's going to happen when he takes you there Sakura. **

_But we are getting married so wouldn't it not matter._

**That's up to you**

Right then she snapped out of her daydream and noticed that they had stopped, right in front of an apartment building.

"umm Sasuke, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked

"Apparently this is to be our home when we marry. So since it's ours I thought maybe we could check it out."

"Oh" she thought back to the conversation she had with her inner self earlier.

**FLASHBACK: **

**I am here to give you advice on what happens when Sasuke takes you to this "place"**

_Wait you mean you think he will…_

**No I don't think I know. I know what's going to happen when he takes you there Sakura. **

_But we are getting married so wouldn't it not matter._

**That's up to you**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I want to." She whispered so only she could hear as she and Sasuke entered their apartment on the 2nd floor.

It wasn't a big apartment, but just enough for two. Sakura nor Sasuke didn't like having more than they could handle. And this was just enough.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to the kitchen and placed her hands over the counter top. She then walked over the window and pulled it open, letting the breeze attack her face.

Sasuke just stood there looking at her, admiring her beauty.

"It's beautiful Sasuke" she finally said

"Yes you are" was his reply

She turned her head only to be meet by his hands on her cheeks and his eyes meeting hers.

"and I can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my life with a kind, good hearted person like you. I just don't deserve it." He said

"what Sasuke, don't say things like that!"

He turned from her

"Sasuke everyone deserves love"

She pulled him to face her.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**UCHIHA SASUME:** hey guys! I know this was a short chapter, but I'm sorry! I felt as though I needed to update at least once before I left. I hope it was good enough for you! Maybe in the next chapter there will lemon, I'm not sure yet. Tell me if there should be or not.

lemon

no lemon

Let me know 3


	15. everytime we touch

Ok well it looks like the votes are unanimous, everybody wants lemon. THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS who didn't just say if they wanted lemon. Ok here is the 14th chapter.

**PREVIOUS**

She turned her head only to be meet by his hands on her cheeks and his eyes meeting hers.

"and I can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my life with a kind, good hearted person like you. I just don't deserve it." He said

"what Sasuke, don't say things like that!"

He turned from her

"Sasuke everyone deserves love"

She pulled him to face her.

**END PREVIOUS **

**_CHAPTER 14_**- everytime we touch

"Sasuke everybody deserves the chance to love whomever they want" Sakura explained to him

Sasuke had his head facing the floor away from her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura pulled his head to meet her eyes

They were gazing deep into each others eyes.

"Sa..Sakura….i'm sorry" Sasuke said and pulled her into a hug with his hands lying on her waist.

(**A/N: **now remember they are still in their dance clothes)

He then moved one hand up to her cheek and caressed it

"Sakura. You are so beautiful"

"Well then Sasuke Uchiha. Are you going to take advantage to the fact that I am yours forever?" She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke smirked a little. He had no idea this would happen when he brought her here. But the fact that the apartment had everything they needed including furniture already in it just made it all the more tempting.

Sasuke put his hands on her waist and brought her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Sakura moaned, she was not used to this feeling Sasuke was giving her.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why   
Without you it's hard to survive_

Sasuke moved her slowly to the bedroom and onto the bed. He gently laid her down and started to give her butterfly kisses down her neck. He went down farther until he got to her breast area. Sakura moaned again.

"Sasuke don't stop" she whispered just barely so Sasuke could hear.

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss   
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

Sasuke started to unzip her dress until all she had on was her strapless bra and panties.

"Sasuke went in for another kiss, but Sakura stopped him

"uh uh you aren't going any further until you take off your clothes." She said

Sasuke stood up on the bed and Sakura got on top of him and took off his jacket and threw it to the floor. She then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Sakura just rip it, I don't care" Sasuke said getting impatient

"But Sasuke….isn't it expensive?"

"not as much as this moment"

That did it for Sakura she ripped his shirt all the way down.

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss   
I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Sasuke pushed down on Sakura in a deep kiss. Sakura moaned again, and Sasuke smirked. They were now both stripped of all of their clothing, except Sakura still had on her panties.

Sasuke had his hands on Sakura's waist and was slowly moving them towards her panties. When he got there he slid his fingers in them trying desperately to get them off.

When he finally got them off he moved two fingers down to her womanhood and slowly pushed them in. Sakura gasped in pain. He knew she was in pain so when she gave him the signal to continue he slowly started a rhythm and went in and out.

"ooohhh ahhhhh Sasuke that feels so so……..good" she finally said

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why   
Without you it's hard to survive_

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and got on top of her.

"Are you ready Sakura?" he said

She nodded with her eyes shut ready to experience the same pain when Sasuke slid his fingers into her.

Sasuke went down and slowly entered her. Sakura gasped as he slowly started in insert himself into her.

Sasuke could feel her breaking. He wrapped his arms around her but continued his motion.

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

Sakura was just about to break, she could feel it coming. Just then Sasuke pushed hard into her and she let lose.

"SASUKE! Ahhhhh" she let her head fall back as the fluids leaked out.

Sasuke quickly kissed her gently as to say sorry for the pain he was causing her. She returned the kiss as passionately and gently as she could.

Sasuke moved down her body with butterfly kisses.

_'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

Sasuke slowly pulled out of her. He knew she was getting tired so he decided to stop. She had already given him enough to make his heart go crazy. Sakura was so tired; Sasuke could see it in her eyes. She was slowly falling asleep; Sasuke went down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight my angel" he whispered in her ear

**UCHIHA SASUME:** So how was that for lemon? Hehe I hope it was good enough for ya. Well the reason I updated so soon was because I came home earlier than expected from the beach. So yeah I was bored and wrote a chapter for you guys, and it only took me 40 minutes! So yeah I hope liked this chapter and hopefully it will intrigue you to read on. Well until next time see ya!

**SONG:** _EVERYTIME WE TOUCH_

**BY:** _CASCADA_


	16. a touching email

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters

CHAPTER 15- a touching email

It was now morning and Sakura turned over only to be pulled back by a strong arm around her waist. Her eyes fluttered open while letting out an annoyed moan for being woken up. Her eyes turned the owner of the arm.

"Sasuke" she whispered softly

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, this Sakura thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

Sakura leaned back down on her pillow and stared at his face taking in all of his curves, memorizing his face. Sasuke sensed someone watching him. He opened his ees only to be met by two big balls of green

"Ahhh" he screamed and fell of the bed

"hehehehe" she giggled to herself. She didn't know that she would scare him that easily.

When Sasuke got himself together he got up and looked at Sakura. She had one of those **what- I -didn't -do- anything** looks on her face. Sasuke glared at her as in to say yeah right you didn't do anything. Sakura started laughing, Sasuke was confused.

"whats so funny?"

"hehehe you should have seen your face!" she said

"was it really that funny" he said suddenly realizing something very important. He wasn't wearing any clothes and he was standing out in open view!

"oh my gosh" he said and quickly jumped into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and snuggled closer to her. She looked up at him.

"well hello there"

"hello angel" he said and lightly kissed her on the lips. Which soon lead to a very passionate French kiss and well so on, you get it.

**Back at the Uchiha house… **

Sasuke's mother was having a hard time with the whole marriage between Sasuke and Sakura. They would both be turning 18 soon so it would legal. So the mothers had to start making the arrangements for the wedding and the apartment. Ms. Uchiha was so caught up in herself she didn't notice the door open and shut.

Just then Sasuke walked in nibbling Sakura on the ear. She pushed him slightly when she saw his mother standing in the kitchen.

"oh Ms. Uchiha, we're sorry we didn't se you there" she said politely

"obviously" was her reply

The two smiled slightly

"you two do realize the you are turning 18 soon and will be marrying soon as well?"

"yes we do" Sakura replied

Ms. Uchiha looked at Sakura. She seemed to have a certain brightness to her that she didn't have before, and Ms. Uchiha knew that Sasuke claimed her for his and only his. She smirked at this thought.

"once Sakura becomes of age the wedding will take place. Sakura please inform your mother that I would like to speak with her about the details please"

"of course"

"thank you" and with that Ms. Uchiha left the two young lovers to do as they please.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"I should go. My mom might be worried" Sakura said

"alright, ill see you at my party tomorrow right?"

"of course silly!" she replied and kissed him while leaving

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said and left the Uchiha standing alone in the kitchen.

**10 minutes later…**

Sakura walked through her door, and gently hit her head against it. That was the most memorable night of her life! And soon she would be marrying Sasuke! How could her life get any better? Oh yeah, she had found the ppppppppperfect birthday present for Sasuke. She can't wait to see his face!

"ohh my gosh imp so tired, and imp still wearing my dress from last night."

She ran upstairs and took a shower and changed into some sweats and tank top, and started to check her email.

"a new one from Sasuke, wait that means that he JUST sent it to me" she said and opened the email

_My dearest cherry blossom,_

_I know that you just left my house but there is not one moment I am not thinking of you. The way that one strand of hair always falls in your face, the way you can make me do anything just by kissing me and looking into my eyes. I love you and cannot wait to be married to you. And I look forward to giving you your birthday present. ;)_

_Love forever,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura started to cry. That is the sweetest thing anyone has said, or well in this case written, to her. She really wanted to go over there to see him but she couldn't. She didn't want to seem needy. And plus she was going to be his wife anyway so she could have him all to herself in a couple of weeks. She smiled at the thought of her present to Sasuke. He was going to love it, because he loved her. And if it was true love he would anything she gave him.

Sakura suddenly heard her tummy growling

"oh my gosh that's right I haven't had anything to eat yet today!" she rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it quickly, she was tired so she wanted to go to sleep early.

She climbed into bed with Sasuke's face haunting her dreams

**UCHIHA SASUME: hey guys sorry for the late update but I was at the beach for a month and didn't have computer access. Anyways I am running out of ideas to continue the story, so I might just end it soon. For example, within the next 3-4 chapters if I can. Oh and I am making a few adjustments ok**

**1: Sakura does not have epilepsy anymore**

**2: Im not going to mention Mani and Sammy that much anymore, I might mention them briefly.**


	17. a party & a wedding

New School, New Boys!

Chapter #16- parties & a wedding

**PREVIOUSLY**

She ran upstairs and took a shower and changed into some sweats and tank top, and started to check her email.

"A new one from Sasuke, wait that means that he JUST sent it to me" she said and opened the email

_My dearest cherry blossom,_

_I know that you just left my house but there is not one moment I am not thinking of you. The way that one strand of hair always falls in your face, the way you can make me do anything just by kissing me and looking into my eyes. I love you and cannot wait to be married to you. And I look forward to giving you your birthday present. ;)_

_Love forever,_

_Sasuke_

She climbed into bed with Sasuke's face haunting her dreams

**END PREVIEW**

On with the chapter…..

Sakura woke up the next day to the sun beaming down on her face. She looked at Sasuke's present _oh yeah today is Sasuke's party! _

She got up, took a shower and got ready for the day.

-10 minutes later-

She walked down the stairs with Sasuke's present in her hands. She went to the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother.

"Hey Mani. Where's mom?" Sakura asked her the obvious not awake child.

"Hmmmm….. Oh she went to Sasuke's house to talk to his mom about some details for the wedding." He finally got out

"Oh I see. You and Sammy are coming to the party right?" she asked

"Of course" He said, perking up at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Ok well I'm leaving now, so see ya!" she said all bubbly and bounced out the door.

"Gesh when she gets there she is going to be more excited than Sasuke." Mani shook his head, his sister was happy and that's all that really mattered to him.

DIING DOONG

Sasuke opened the door only to have a bundle of pink come crashing in his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" Sakura screamed and jumped into his arms

"Humph hehe thanks Sakura and happy birthday for tomorrow" he said back

"Oh yeah tomorrows my birthday" she said with an innocent confused look on her face

"You forgot about your birthday?" Sasuke asked surprised

"Well I wasn't really thinking about it, let alone the date." She said

"Will you remember when we are supposed to get married?" Sasuke asked

"Hey! Of course I will!" Sakura said, now offended that Sasuke would ask such a thing.

"Hehe ok ok, hey what's this?" he said and pointed to the box in Sakura's hands.

"It is for you!" she said and shoved the box into his hands

"No really Sakura you didn't ha-"

She interrupted him

"But I wanted to Sasuke, now hurry up and open it!"

Sasuke sat on the couch with Sakura next to him while he opened her gift. He opened the box and in that box he found another box and another box and another!

**HAHA got you, no I'm just kidding, here's what really happened.**

Sasuke opened the box and found a nice black frame with red polka dots (the big kind) inside the frame however he found a picture of him and Sakura dancing at the dance. It was really nice he had to admit. They looked really cute looking into each other's eyes.

"This is…….this is…….this so-"

Sakura looked at him. He was staring at the picture…….smiling

"Wonderful" he finally said and looked at her

"Really? You like it?" Sakura said

"Of course I do, and even if you just gave me a kiss for my birthday I would not care, because I love you."

Sakura smiled and kissed him

Just then Itachi entered and Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Haha well well nice to see you too lil bro, happy birthday" he said

"Hn" was all Sasuke said

Sakura elbowed him

"Ow" Sasuke said and rubbed his arm

"Whatever, it's nice to see you again Sakura" Itachi said now addressing Sakura.

"It is nice to see you too Itachi."

"Well lil bro my present unfortunately is too big to bring inside, it is waiting for you outside."

Sasuke made a what-the-hell-he-got-me-a-present? Face

"Well go ahead" Itachi said

"hehe come on Sasuke" Sakura pulled Sasuke outside

There on the driveway was a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Sasuke gaped along with Sakura

"Wwwow" he said finally

"It is so pretty" Sakura said

"Well I just thought you guys could use the second transportation. I know Sasuke has always wanted a motorcycle and since you are getting married Sakura can use the Lamborghini and Sasuke can have the motorcycle."

Sakura smiled and hugged Itachi who returned it naturally

Sasuke was smiling to himself……._we're getting married_

"Sasuke! Sakura! Come inside we need to talk to you!" Ms. Haruno yelled out to them

"Okay we will be right there mom...hehe c'mon Sasuke" she said as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

They went inside and sat in front of two mothers as well as Sasuke's father who had come in town for his party and Itachi.

"We need to discuss details for the wedding" Mr. Uchiha explained

"We have decided that you two will wed in 2 weeks, we already have all the arrangements made. Sakura just needs to get a dress and find her bridesmaids, and Sasuke needs to get a suit." He continued

Sasuke looked at Sakura who nodded back. Sasuke taking this as an "ok" (which it was) began to speak

"Let's do it" he said

Everyone in the room smiled but not as much as Sakura. No one was as happy as her.

Just then Mani and Sammy came in and Sasuke got even more presents. After that Sasuke talked to Mani a little bit while Sakura talked to Sammy.

A half an hour later Mani took Sammy home and Ms. Haruno left because Sasuke said he would drop Sakura off later.

It was dark and Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the grass looking at the stars.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmmm"

"Are you excited?" Sakura asked

"Am I excited? Of course I'm excited. Sakura you know all I want to do is be married to you and spend my life with you." He said reassuring her

She smiled

"Me too" she said and snuggled closer to him

Both of them thinking about each other and a specific event that is going to take place in two weeks.

**UCHIHA SASUME: **hey guys sry for the late update. I even had this chapter all ready like 2 weeks ago; I just needed to type it! Lol I was just lazy. Anyway I hope guys liked it, let me know what you think!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. the day before & the day of

**PREVIOUSLY**

It was dark and Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the grass looking at the stars.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmmm"

"Are you excited?" Sakura asked

"Am I excited? Of course I'm excited. Sakura you know all I want to do is be married to you and spend my life with you." He said reassuring her

She smiled

"Me too" she said and snuggled closer to him

Both of them thinking about each other and a specific event that is going to take place in two weeks.

**END PREVIOUS**

Chapter #17- the day before and the day of

It was a day before the wedding and everybody was running around trying to get last minute things done. Well everybody except Sasuke and Sakura they weren't allowed to help with anything in fear that they would screw something up. They were told to go to their room and stay there and not worry about the preparations for tomorrow.

Sasuke was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling while Sakura was taking a shower. _I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if things will be different when we are married_, he thought again, he couldn't help thinking these things. Who wouldn't? It was normal after all…..wasn't it?

Sakura came out of the shower and lied down next to Sasuke who put his arm around her waist.

She snuggled closer and breathed in his scent.

"mmmm I can't believe it's finally happening Sasuke." She said lifting her up and resting it on his chest.

"I know, after all the waiting and agony." He said looking into her eyes

"Can I ask you something Sakura?"

"Why not? You now you can always talk to me." She said

"When we get married….will we… will we be the same. You like we right now" he asked

Sakura looked at him as if it was dumbest question in the world

"Sasuke, of course, you know I'll never stop loving you and I'll always have time for you no matter what."

She kissed to finalize her words. He kissed her back to show her he understood. He put his tongue at her lips asking for entrance which she gave. There tongues wrestled until Sasuke's finally dominated. They pulled away panting and taking deep breaths. Sasuke moved back in this time going for her neck.

He gave her kisses all the way down to her collarbone, while he nibbled on her every now and then. Sakura moaned his name as Sasuke came back up to her lips and they kissed passionately. They pulled away and Sasuke caressed her cheek.

"I'm kinda tired aren't you?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah and plus we need our energy for tomorrow" she added

They fell asleep in each others arms, both awaiting what lies ahead in the morning.

_**IN THE MORNING**_

Knock

Knock

Knock

"wakie wakie little love birds! It's time to get ready for your big day!" Sasuke and Sakura heard from outside the door

They both moaned from tiredness.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes and then you must come down and eat something" Mrs. Uchiha said from outside

"uuuuuugh" they both said in unison

"hm I think we matched them up just fine hehe" Mrs. Uchiha said to herself

Sasuke cuddled closer to Sakura and tightened his hold on her while she surrendered to his hold.

"Sasuke I think we should get up now. Before your mom actually comes in here and shakes us to death."

Well that got his attention. Apparently Sasuke is afraid of his mother, hmmm lol.

Well anyway Sasuke jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. Sakura lay in bed shaking her head at her fiancés actions.

When Sasuke came out Sakura went in and took a quick 3 min shower, came out put something simple on and went downstairs with Sasuke.

"Well here they are at last!" Mrs. Uchiha said

Sasuke and Sakura looked into the kitchen to see the WHOLE family. And when I say whole I mean the Uchihas and the Harunos. And it was A LOT of people.

Sakura gave out a nervous chukle.

Mrs. Uchiha sat her down next to her mother and gave her plate of eggs and bacon.

"Eat up sweetheart we have a BIG day ahead of us" Mrs Uchiha said

"What time is it?" Sakura asked randomly

"It's 11:30 dear" Mrs. Haruno said without realizing

"Wait- what! It's 11:30! My hair appointment is at 12!" Sakura screamed

"OH NO" the mothers yelled

Sakura shoved her food down and they ran out the door.

Everyone else sat there with a confused look.

While Sakura was getting her hair and nails done Sasuke was picking up his tux and making sure the band got picked up at the airport.

By the time he had finished doing that it was time for him to get ready.

And who better to help him than Naruto.

"Hey man. That's a pretty nice tux." Sasuke said

"only the best for you lol" Naruto said

"yea and to think when Sakura first moved here I was stealing your hat and picking on you." Sasuke remarked

"yea I know I remember like it was yesterday."

"oh please"

"oh hey its time to go" Naruto said

"alright here we go"

_**SWITCH TO SAKURA**_

"omg Sakura you look gorgeous!" Tenten, Hinata, and Ino said at the same time

"thanks" Sakura said

She was wearing a white dress (duhh) that has straps and a corset in the middle and it has ruffles all the way down.

She was wearing light purple eye shadow to match the iris' she was holding. Her hair was down but it was curled (the big curls) so whenever she wiggled her head her hair would bounce.

They gave her the signal that it was time to go and they headed towards the church.

To be continued…..

UCHIHA SASUME: hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update I've been so busy with school and college apps. This is the second to last chappie. So the next chapter is going to be the last one. Sorry.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed I love you guys!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	19. the wedding finally

**PREVIOUSLY**

"omg Sakura you look gorgeous!" Tenten, Hinata, and Ino said at the same time

"thanks" Sakura said

She was wearing a white dress (duhh) that has straps and a corset in the middle and it has ruffles all the way down.

She was wearing light purple eye shadow to match the iris' she was holding. Her hair was down but it was curled (the big curls) so whenever she wiggled her head her hair would bounce.

They gave her the signal that it was time to go and they headed towards the church.

**END PREVIOUS**

Chapter #18- the wedding (finally)

They arrived at the church and Sakura was lead towards the bride's room to wait for her signal to be lead down the aisle.

She played with her fingers nervously, she knew she shouldn't have anything to be nervous about, but for some reason she was.

_I'm getting married. Every girl is at least a little bit nervous before her wedding right?_

**That's only if their insecure**

What! Where did you come from?

**Just dropping by to see how your doin. Sooooo how's it goin. You and Sasuke are getting married huh? My little Sakura's all grown tear I think I'm gonna cry**

Oh put a sock in it. That's not what you came here for and you know it.

**Haha you're right I came here twist your mind a little but seeing how happy you are with Sasuke in your mind imp having second thoughts. Lucky you**

Really?

**Let's just say as a wedding present I wont bother you anymore hows about that?**

Well I wouldn't mind some advice now and then.

**Haha sure thing. Now go and get yourself a husband**

Knock knock

Sakura its time, she heard from outside.

"ok"

She came out and took Mr. Uchiha's hand. He was going to walk her considering she hasn't been on good terms with her father in years and she and her mother didn't really want him here.

Mr. Uchiha lead her down the hall towards where they would be entering and when the music started the doors opened and Sakura and Sasuke's eyes locked.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Not because of what she was wearing of her hair or any of it but because of her smile.

Her smile was beautiful to him, it made him fall in love with her.

When she reached him he took lifted her veil so he could see her eyes and he took her hand and led her to the priest.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your wife forever?" the priest started

"I do" Sasuke said without hesitation

"do you-"

"I do" Sakura said without letting him finish

She looked at Sasuke and smiled, he smiled back.

The priest shrugged

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"I may…. I will" Sasuke said and kissed Sakura.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the aisle towards the car that awaited them to take them to the after party and hotel where they would spend the night.

Sasuke held the door open for her and she got in while he made sure her dress wasn't sticking out. (that would be bad lol)

He got in the car on the opposite side and looked at Sakura.

"we did it."

"We finally did it." He said

He kissed her

Sakura gently pushed him off

"I love you Sasuke" She whispered on his lips

"I love you too Sakura" He said and kissed her again

**5 YEARS LATER** (they are 23)

Sasuke and Sakura have moved into a house of their own. They are so much in love nobody would have guessed that their marriage was arranged and that they just for some reason fell for each other. They have a 2 year old son who really gets on Sasuke's nerves sometimes but he loves him all the same. His name is Akira Sakura named him and Sakura thought it was a nice name. They are happy and still as in love as were when they got married. That's all Sasuke could ever ask for.

THE END

**UCHIHA SASUME:** omg omg imp finally done with this story! Ahhhhh imp so happy! I want to thank everybody who reviewed, you guys are the best, and you guys are what keep me going on these things. So imp thinking about writing a new story below is the plot read it and tell me what you think.

_Sasuke leaves Sakura with a daughter that he doesn't know about. 16 years later he comes back to Sakura wanting to be with her, instead he gets something else. _

Should I write it yes/no?


	20. authors final note

Het guys! Omg I can't tell you how many of you reviewed the last chapter! It ws amazing, thank you. All of your reviews were touching.

Anyway I have finished the first chapter in the new story I told you about, if you guys want to check it out.

Its called **an unknown uchiha**

C ya'll later


	21. authors note: profile update

Hey everybody Uchiha Sasume here. I just wanted to let all of you know that I updated my profile and I changed some things. I added my version of a SasukexSakura soundtrack of songs that I have come across in various fanfictions as well as various songs that just sound good and sound like they tell the story of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship or what it could be. I will continue to add songs as I find more. You are welcome to download these songs and use them in your fanfictions or for your pleasure.

Also I am trying to get chapter 14 of **An Unkown Uchiha** out within the month. School for me starts on Monday and I usually type my fanfictions chapters to procrastinate from doing homework. But my goal is to get it out by the end of the month, we'll see what happens.

Thanks guys, love yous all!

3Uchiha Sasume


End file.
